


Until the day I die

by Deb1989



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Sentimental, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deb1989/pseuds/Deb1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until the day I die non è solo una storia d’amore, è la storia di come una singola scelta può cambiare il corso della vita e delle vite di molti, influendo sulla storia stessa.<br/><i>Peeta appoggia la sua fronte sulla mia e lo vedo sorridermi, intrecciando la sua mano con la mia, baciandomi la punta del naso come ha fatto prima. Il suo viso è accaldato ed i miei occhi si muovono per osservarlo negli occhi, e sulle labbra, come se fossi attratta da lui, anche se non dovrei esserlo. Non ora, né mai. Ma alla fine, la prima a muoversi sono io, ricongiungendo la mia bocca alla sua, bramando altri baci, altre carezze, stringendomi a lui come se non ne potessi fare a meno. E forse è esattamente così, forse, in questo momento, Peeta è il pane di cui ho bisogno per sopravvivere.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pavonessah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pavonessah).



> Prefazione  
>  a cura di LaGattaImbronciata  
>   
>    Until the day I die  
>  I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
>  Until the day I die  
>  I'll spill my heart for you As years go by I race the clock with you  
>  But if you died right now  
>  You know that I'd die too  
>  I'd die too  
>  [Until the day I die - Story Of The Year]   C'era una volta un'unicornah di cristalloh.  
>  Questa creatura mitologica e scintillante si chiama(va) Deb. Un giorno, dopo tante peripezie, disse alla sua mogliah (la sottoscritta) che, dopo la conclusione di Colors., non sarebbe stata più in grado di scrivere nel fandom né tanto meno qualcosa di Everlark.  
>  Diceva.  
>  Era entrata così in crisi da essersi bloccata e io, che sono la sua mogliah - stalker, fan numeroh unoh, presidentessa del suoh fanclub nonché assolutamente drogatah delle sue storie, non potevo permetterlo. E allorah ho fatto ciò che so fare meglio: frustarla per farla scrivere ♥  
>  …Beh, diciamo che gliel’ho chiesto gentilmente, di solito è lei che frusta me. Comunque! – dioh, sto divagando come mio solito – le ho detto: Scrivimi una os sulla cave p0rn.  
>  Una OS.  
>  Dicevo.  
>  E lei, con enorme fortuna miah e di tutti coloro che leggeranno, non solo mi ha accontentata, ha fatto molto, ma moltoh di più.  
>  Untill the day I die non è solo una storia d’amore, è la storia di come una singola scelta può cambiare il corso della vita e delle vite di molti, influendo sulla storia stessa.  
>  E non si limita solo a questo: Until the day I die raddrizza tante di quelle che, a nostro parere, sono state le “storture” di questa trilogia che, nonostante tutto, amiamo profondamente; ci mostra la crescita dei personaggi, che si evolvono, sotto la guida dell’abile penna della mia amata Piantanessah, in un modo che non ti lascia che la possibilità di dire “è giusto così” e vi farà conoscere una Katniss che persino ioh, che tendo a insultarla più o meno 637452328 ogni dieci battiture, sono arrivata ad amare.  
>  Qualsiasi scelta è stata studiata e ponderata e, anche se potrà sembrarvi assurdo, le scelte più “estreme” le hanno compiute i personaggi stessi, infischiandosene delle ore e ore di plottaggi e decidendo di fare cose che all’inizio di questo viaggio sarebbero sembrate inconcepibili perfino a loro.  
>  Ho già detto troppo, e voi dovete leggere. Davveroh, fatelo, anche se poi non potrete più tornare indietro.  
>  Questa è la storia di come sarebbero dovute andare le cose, questa è la trilogia che avrei voluto leggere.♥

  


 

  
**I.**  


 

 _Alzo le sopracciglia prima di ricordarmi che lui non sa del messaggio che Haymitch ci ha inviato un paio di notti fa. Un bacio uguale una pentola di brodo. Non è il tipo di cosa che posso lasciarmi uscire di bocca. Esprimere i miei pensieri ad alta voce significherebbe far capire che l'idillio è stato costruito per attirare le simpatie del pubblico e il risultato sarebbe niente più cibo. In qualche modo, comunque, devo rimettere le cose sul binario giusto. Qualcosa di semplice, per cominciare. Mi allungo e prendo la sua mano._  
«Be', probabilmente Haymitch ha usato parecchie risorse per aiutarmi a mettere te fuori combattimento» Dico maliziosamente.  
«Ecco, a proposito» Dice Peeta, intrecciando le sue dita alle mie. «Non provare a rifarlo un'altra volta».  
«Altrimenti?» Domando.  
«Altrimenti... altrimenti...» Non riesce a pensare a niente di adatto. «Dammi solo un minuto».  
«Qual è il problema?» Chiedo con un largo sorriso.  
«Il problema è che siamo entrambi vivi. Cosa che rafforza nella tua testa l'idea che hai fatto la cosa giusta» Risponde Peeta.  
«Ho fatto davvero la cosa giusta». Ribatto io.  
«No! No, Katniss!» La sua presa si fa più forte e mi fa male alla mano e nella sua voce c'è rabbia autentica. «Non morire per me, non mi faresti certo un favore. Siamo d'accordo?»  
Sono sorpresa dalla sua veemenza, ma intravedo una buona opportunità per ottenere del cibo, quindi continuo. «Forse l'ho fatto per me stessa, Peeta, ci hai mai pensato? Forse non sei l'unico... che si preoccupa per... ciò che succederebbe se...»  
Farfuglio. Non ci so fare come Peeta con le parole. E mentre sto parlando, l'idea di perderlo davvero mi colpisce di nuovo e mi rendo conto che non voglio assolutamente che muoia. E non è per gli sponsor. Non è per ciò che accadrà a casa. Non è solo che non voglio restare sola. È per lui. Non voglio perdere il ragazzo del pane.  
«Se cosa, Katniss?» Dice lui dolcemente.  
Vorrei che ci fossero delle imposte da chiudere per nascondere questo momento agli avidi sguardi di Panem. Anche se significa perdere del cibo. Qualunque cosa io senta, è affar mio.  
«Questo è proprio il genere di argomento da cui Haymitch mi ha detto di stare alla larga». Rispondo in tono evasivo, anche se Haymitch non ha mai detto niente del genere. Anzi, è probabile che lui mi stia maledicendo per aver lasciato cadere l'argomento in un momento così emotivamente forte. Ma Peeta, in qualche modo, lo riprende.  
«Allora dovrò essere io a riempire i vuoti». Dice avvicinandosi a me.  
Questo è il primo bacio di cui siamo entrambi pienamente consapevoli. Nessuno dei due è obnubilato dal dolore o dalla malattia o è privo di sensi. Le nostre labbra non bruciano per la febbre, né sono gelide come il ghiaccio. Questo è il primo bacio che mi suscita una vera emozione. Caldo e strano. Questo è il primo bacio che me ne fa desiderare un altro.  
Ma non arriva. Be', in effetti arriva un secondo bacio, ma è solo un bacio lieve sulla punta del mio naso, perché Peeta è stato distratto da qualcosa. «Credo che la tua ferita stia sanguinando di nuovo. Su, sdraiati, tanto è ora di andare a letto». Dice e vorrei che non l'avesse fatto, anche se non ne comprendo totalmente il motivo. Non dovrei desiderare altri baci o soffermarmi a pensare che il secondo bacio sia stato soltanto sulla punta del mio naso. Non dovrei guardarlo negli occhi, con la richiesta silenziosa di ignorare la mia ferita per riunire le nostre labbra. Dovrei soltanto distendermi come mi ha detto e cercare di pensare ad altro. Tipo al fatto che fuori di qui ci sia Cato che ci cerca, sperando di ucciderci. O che ci sono telecamere tutte intorno a noi, pronte a registrare ogni nostra piccola mossa.  
Mi porto una mano alla testa e premo affinché la garza possa assorbire il sangue che ha ripreso a fuoriuscire dalla mia ferita. E forse è proprio quella che mi porta a non pensare razionalmente, forse ho una commozione celebrale o qualcosa del genere che mi sta mandando fuori di testa perché, anche se ho la consapevolezza di dovermi sdraiare e dormire, che ci sono telecamere in ogni dove e che siamo in un Arena a combattere tra la vita e la morte, voglio stringermi a lui e farmi cullare dal suo calore. Perché quel bacio me ne ha fatti desiderare altri, perché la testa mi pulsa e non riesco a pensare lucidamente. Perché sto per morire, molto probabilmente. E forse non accadrà adesso, o domani, ma succederà perché Cato o Thresh ci troveranno, prima o poi, e dovrò proteggere Peeta e me, ed anche se sono brava con l'arco, so bene quanto Cato si sia allenato per poter partecipare agli Hunger Games. Io non ho assolutamente nessuna possibilità.  
«Katniss... sdraiati». Mi ripete, cingendomi le spalle per aiutarmi. Ed i miei occhi cercano i suoi ed il mio labbro inferiore trema un po', ma cerco di mandare indietro le lacrime che vorrebbero, prepotenti, uscire. Perché io non posso farmi vedere debole da tutta la nazione, perché non voglio avere la consapevolezza di perdere me stessa qui dentro, tanto meno Peeta che non se lo merita.  
«Peeta...» Sussurro, stringendogli la mano, abbassando lo sguardo e rafforzando la presa.  
«Che c'è? Ti senti male? Sdraiati, Katniss». Afferma, prendendomi un fianco con la probabile ipotesi che stia avendo un giramento di testa. Io nego con la testa, ma mi appoggio a lui, sull'incavo del suo collo, inspirando il suo odore che, no, non sa di pane. Sa di sudore e di sporco e di Arena. Ma non mi dà fastidio, è comunque Peeta e pure io non ho sicuramente un odore migliore.  
Peeta mi accarezza la treccia in un movimento che credo sia automatico. Rimaniamo così per un po', io che sono accoccolata tra le sue braccia e lui che continua ad accarezzarmi i capelli come se fosse una cosa assolutamente naturale. E lo è, o almeno lo sembra. Mi rilassa e non voglio che smetta, quindi non dico nulla, non faccio nulla e continuo a farmi cullare dal calore del suo corpo.  
«Dovresti davvero sdraiarti, Katniss». Dice, ad un certo punto, interrompendo il suo movimento ed io apro gli occhi e sospiro, come se fossi una bambina che non ha più le attenzioni che voleva. E mi maledico perché una parte non capisce tutta questa voglia di carezze o di lui. È stupido. È tutto così inutile perché c'è Cato che ci attende. E moriremo per mano sua, molto probabilmente. Ma lui sa di casa. Sa di Distretto dodici ed io voglio andare a casa, da Prim, nel bosco, da Gale e Peeta è l'unica persona in grado di farmi tornare, in qualche modo. Ed io mi aggrappo a lui, sapendo che tutto questo è soltanto un'illusione creata proprio perché siamo in diretta nazione, all'interno degli Hunger Games. «Katniss?» Mi richiama, ed alzo lo sguardo, osservandolo.  
«Stendiamoci». Dico, stringendogli la mano, facendogli rimettere la propria giacca. _Quando ci sistemiamo, mi tira giù la testa perché usi un suo braccio come cuscino, l'altro è appoggiato su di me come per proteggermi. Nessuno mi teneva così da molto tempo. Da quando mio padre è morto e io ho smesso di fidarmi di mia madre... da allora questa è la prima volta che mi sento così al sicuro tra le braccia di qualcuno._ E ritorna prepotente in me la voglia di baciarlo che provo a scacciare cercando di dormire, senza alcun risultato. C'è qualcosa, in tutta questa situazione, che mi rende nervosa, come durante i giorni vuoti, quando la fame non mi abbandona mai, ma so di non avere la possibilità di poter mangiare più del dovuto. E non riesco a focalizzare cosa sia davvero quello che sento perché è la prima volta che mi accade e, forse, non voglio nemmeno scoprirlo.  
Chiudo gli occhi, cercando di concentrarmi sulla pioggia che batte contro la nostra rientranza, cercando di pensare a Prim che dorme, con Ranuncolo acciambellato sul suo ventre, ma alla fine le immagini si fondono tutte insieme, regalandomi soltanto l'immagine di Peeta sulle mie labbra. Ed è in quel momento che lo sento muoversi, scostando il suo braccio da me, allontanandolo e portandomi via la protezione di cui necessito. Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, cerco di stringermi più a contatto con il suo corpo, come se fosse un movimento involontario e lo penseranno tutti, finché continuo a tenere gli occhi serrati come ora. Non sto facendo nulla se mi muovo mentre dormo. Cingo un suo fianco e i miei capelli accarezzano la sua mascella. Vorrei che tornasse a stringermi, invece di nascondere la sua mano nel sacco a pelo, lontano.  
«Non riesci a dormire?» Sgrano gli occhi, presa in contropiede, facendo sì che tutti sappiano quanto i miei gesti non fossero poi così casuali.  
«Come hai fatto?» Domando, abbassando lo sguardo, cercando di nascondermi come posso nella stoffa del sacco a pelo affinché nasconda il mio rossore.  
«Quando dormi hai sempre la bocca semi aperta, e sbavi un po'». Alzo lo sguardo, completamente rossa e mi ritrovo davanti il suo sorriso divertito. Mi accarezza i capelli sulla fronte e si china per baciarmela. «E poi, di solito, il tuo respiro è più regolare».  
Sbatto le palpebre più volte, incredula. Non è normale che mi abbia studiata così tanto, che sappia così tanto di me, in poche notti passate insieme. E lui era moribondo. Non è normale. Tutto questo non è reale. Non può soffermarsi così tanto ad osservarmi anche in questa circostanza. Dovrebbe pensare soltanto alla sua vita, a come poter uscire da qui. Non al fatto che...  
«Io non sbavo!» Esclamo, issandomi seduta, offesa, dopo essere riuscita a mettere in fila tutti i miei pensieri. La risposta è la sua risata trattenuta, anche se non ci riesce così bene come vorrebbe. «Non prendermi in giro!» Continuo, persino più irata di prima.  
«D'accordo...» Sorride, accarezzandomi una guancia e sorridendo sornione, facendo sì che la mia rabbia aumenti ancora. «... non sbavi». Sussurra, ad un palmo dalle mie labbra, prima di baciarmi. E per un attimo mi irrigidisco. Non può pensare di passarla franca dopo aver detto una cosa del genere con un bacio. Non me ne faccio nulla dei baci. Sono inutili ai fini degli Hunger Games, della vittoria, nonché della mia vita. Sono inutili, sì. Ma alla fine, ancora rossa in volto, cedo e mi stringo a lui; cedo e schiudo le labbra; cedo e lo cerco a mia volta. Mi allontano da lui nel momento in cui mi manca l'aria, e non capisco se sia perché sono a corto di ossigeno o perché non riesco a sentire più il cuore per quanto batte frenetico nella mia cassa toracica. E so che le telecamere ci stanno riprendendo e che a casa tutti stanno guardando noi due che, a discapito dei giochi della fame, siamo qui a cercarci l'un l'altro. Ma stiamo per morire, e la cosa non mi sembra poi così improponibile. Siamo l'ultimo appiglio dell'altro e cerchiamo soltanto un modo per esorcizzare la paura della morte. Né più, né meno. In pochi giorni non ci saremo più, molto probabilmente, quindi perché non dovrei cercare una distrazione, nascosta in questa caverna, con il diluvio fuori? Perché non dovrei cercare di provare qualcosa oltre alla paura, se posso? Soltanto poco tempo fa stavo quasi per morire. Stavo per lasciare Peeta in questa grotta da solo, con la malattia del sangue che lentamente l'avrebbe portato alla morte. Perché non dovrei baciarlo se questa è l'unica cosa che, ora, mi fa sentire viva? Ed è con questi pensieri che i miei palmi trovano le sue guance e lo guido verso il mio viso, ritrovando la sua bocca che è confortevole, proprio come le sue braccia sulla mia vita, come la sua lingua sulla mia, come i suoi riccioli che si appoggiano alla mia fronte. Ed è con la stessa mentalità che lascio le mani di Peeta vagare per il mio corpo, infilarsi sotto la maglia e le sue dita sono calde, riscaldano la mia pelle, e tremo senza capirne il motivo. Tremo e sospiro sulla sua bocca, allontanandomi di poco da lui.  
Peeta appoggia la sua fronte sulla mia e lo vedo sorridermi, intrecciando la sua mano con la mia, baciandomi la punta del naso come ha fatto prima. Il suo viso è accaldato ed il mio sguardo si sposta per osservarlo negli occhi, e sulle labbra, come se fossi attratta da lui, anche se non dovrei esserlo. Non ora, né mai. Ma alla fine, la prima a muoversi sono io, ricongiungendo la mia bocca alla sua, bramando altri baci, altre carezze, stringendomi a lui come se non ne potessi fare a meno. E forse è esattamente così, forse, in questo momento, Peeta è il pane di cui ho bisogno per sopravvivere.


	2. Capitolo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Non so quando sia successo, ma alla fine ci ritroviamo nuovamente distesi, continuando la ricerca dell'altro. È come se il mio corpo avesse un proprio io e si muovesse indipendentemente, cercando di avvicinarsi ancora di più a lui, cercando i suoi fianchi e la schiena sotto la maglia. E non ci sono telecamere, non sotto il sacco a pelo. E so che la gamba potrebbe fargli ancora male, ma intreccio le mie gambe tra le sue, cercando i suoi piedi con i miei. E mentre le mie mani vagano sul suo corpo, le sue lo fanno sul mio e non mi ritraggo dall'attrito che produce, toccandomi con lentezza, accarezzando tutta la linea del fianco. Mi piace. Non voglio che smetta. Ed è proprio quando la sua mano incontra la coppa del mio seno, che mi allontano, spaventata._

  
**II.**   


 

Non so quando sia successo, ma alla fine ci ritroviamo nuovamente distesi, continuando la ricerca dell'altro. È come se il mio corpo avesse un proprio io e si muovesse indipendentemente, cercando di avvicinarsi ancora di più a lui, cercando i suoi fianchi e la schiena sotto la maglia. E non ci sono telecamere, non sotto il sacco a pelo. E so che la gamba potrebbe fargli ancora male, ma intreccio le mie gambe tra le sue, cercando i suoi piedi con i miei. E mentre le mie mani vagano sul suo corpo, le sue lo fanno sul mio e non mi ritraggo dall'attrito che produce, toccandomi con lentezza, accarezzando tutta la linea del fianco. Mi piace. Non voglio che smetta. Ed è proprio quando la sua mano incontra la coppa del mio seno, che mi allontano, spaventata.  
Peeta mi guarda, dubbioso, chiedendomi forse cosa ci sia che non va. Non mi scosto da lui così tanto da scappare lontano, come una parte di me vorrebbe fare. Ma non posso fare a meno di pensare di quante poche possibilità abbia di vivere. Di come Cato o Thresh potrebbe ucciderlo. Io mi so difendere. Ho l'arco, io posso ancora vincere, ma Peeta no. Non se non riuscirò a proteggerlo e non voglio che muoia. Io non posso davvero perderlo. Non più. Soltanto l'idea di un'eventualità simile sembra distruggermi.  
Quando Peeta mi chiama, i miei occhi sono carichi di lacrime, ma cerco di ricacciarle indietro. Sono al sicuro, qui dentro. Va tutto bene, soprattutto dopo che le sue dita si intrecciano ai miei capelli e mi regala un sorriso. Non morirà. Torneremo a casa. Insieme. Perché le regole sono cambiate, perché ora la coppia dello stesso Distretto può vincere. Non morirà. Non lo permetterò.  
«Non morirai, tu tornerai a casa, Katniss». Afferma, baciandomi l'angolo della bocca, sorridendomi nuovamente quando si scosta.  
Io nego con la testa, aggrappandomi alla sua spalla come se fosse stessi per cadere. «Non senza di te». Rispondo, prima ancora di rendermi conto di ciò che stavo per dire. Prima di poter bloccare le mie parole nella gola.  
«Guardami, Katniss». Alzo lentamente lo sguardo fino ad incontrare i suoi occhi per una frazione di secondo, poi le sue labbra sono di nuovo sulle mie, le sue mani riprendono ad accarezzarmi la pelle e quando lo seno sul mio seno, invece di scostarmi, mi aggrappo con più forza a lui, cercando ancora la sua bocca, dopo aver preso una rapida boccata d'aria. E la mia mente si spegne e mi lascio trasportare dai suoi movimenti, dai suoi tocchi sulla mia pelle, dai miei sulla sua. E non voglio smettere, non voglio che smetta. Così, quando prende i lembi della mia maglia, alzo le braccia al cielo, aiutandolo a sfilarmela ed io lo imito, poi, togliendo la sua. Non sento il freddo dell'Arena, i nostri corpi si scaldano a vicenda.  
Le sue mani vagano sul mio corpo. Sulla spalla, sul seno, sulla pancia che poi vengono scambiate dalla sua bocca che segue lo stesso percorso, facendo sì che scatti involontariamente ogni volta che le sue labbra si appoggiano su me. E so bene che a casa stanno guardando, che Prim, forse, è davanti alla televisione, come lo è mamma e Gale. Ma non importa. Niente è più importante ed io posso avere qualcosa che nessun altro – in nessuna edizione degli Hunger Games – ha mai avuto. Posso cercare di placare la paura, lasciandomi andare alle emozioni che le labbra e le mani di Peeta mi regalano. Posso cercare di essere un minimo felice, anche quando la morte è sopra le nostre teste. E nessuno può avere il diritto di fermarci.  
«Peeta...» Sussurro, quando una mano si insinua nel mio interno coscia, accarezzandolo da sopra i pantaloni, prima di aiutarmi a sfilarmeli, facendomi arrossire. Ma nessuno mi vede. Sono dentro al sacco a pelo, nascosta alla vista. Mi muovo, cercando di fargli capire che vorrei che tornasse a baciarmi, come prima, che vorrei le sue labbra sulle mie, e Peeta, come se mi conoscesse da sempre e non avesse mai fatto altro, mi trova, mi bacia, mi stringe, mentre la sua mano scosta le mutandine per toccarmi a nudo. Ed il mio corpo ha un fremito e dalla mia gola esce un gemito che mai avrei voluto emettere. E mi ritrovo a pensare di quanto sia ingiusto il fatto che Peeta mi baci, e mi tocchi in quel punto così personale, facendomi tremare, facendomi provare qualcosa che mai in vita mia avrei potuto e dovuto sentire. E le mie mani trovano i suoi pantaloni, cercando di slacciarli, di farli scendere lungo le reni proprio per poter emularlo, per poter ricambiare le sue carezze.  
Bacio il suo collo, la sua mandibola, mentre cerco la sua erezione, mentre la predo tra le mani e l'accarezzo. E trema, anche lui, come ho fatto anche io. Continua a farlo anche se la mia mano si muove incerta e poco pratica, con la paura di fargli male, di non essere all'altezza di lui. Il respiro di Peeta si è fatto più rapido quando trova la mia bocca per un nuovo bacio. E capisco che, arrivati a questo punto, anche volendo, è impossibile tornare indietro e va bene così. È giusto così. Non poteva andare diversamente, non da quando Peeta Mellark è entrato nella mia vita.  
Mi cingo a lui, stringendolo con le mie gambe, sfiorando il suo petto con il mio, facendo aderire i nostri bacini, sussultando, presa da un moto d'imbarazzo per la sua vicinanza. Per quanto io stessa, sotto di lui, cerco la sua pelle, volendolo sentire sulla mia. Più vicino.  
«Katniss...» Mi chiama, con voce roca, prima di baciarmi delicato il mento, il naso e le guance. Apro gli occhi e lo osservo, cercando di comprendere come si senta lui in questo momento e non lo riesco a capire in pieno. Perché è tutto così assurdo, perché lui non dovrebbe accarezzarmi così, perché io dovrei voler scappare lontana da lui per ciò che mi sta trasmettendo. Perché io non mi sposerò mai, non mi innamorerò mai. Invece scaccio via quell'idea dalla mia mente. Il futuro non esiste. Non per me, non per noi. Gli bacio il naso come ha fatto con me e appoggio la mia punta sulla sua, accarezzandolo. E so che il sangue affluisce veloce sul mio viso e sul suo. Anche lui non è immune all'imbarazzo, quindi. Ma forse non è propriamente quello, forse è l'emozione. «Va bene?» Mi domanda, come se dovesse chiedere il permesso.  
Ed io annuisco senza esitazione. «Va bene». Ripeto, portando le mie mani tra i suoi riccioli, unendo ancora le nostre bocche ed inarcando la schiena per abbreviare la distanza. Mi irrigidisco un attimo, facendolo preoccupare, quando la sua punta incontra la mia intimità, quando la consapevolezza di quello che sta per accadere arriva nella mia testa. «Va bene». Dico, ancora una volta, per fargli capire che lo voglio davvero, ma che comunque non sono totalmente rilassata. E non perché tutto questo è sbagliato, ma perché è tutto così nuovo che non so assolutamente cosa aspettarmi.  
Quando comincia a penetrarmi scatto involontariamente, allontanandomi da lui come se avesse cercato di uccidermi, come se volesse farmi del male. Peeta sembra accorgersene e appoggia le sue labbra sulle mia, poi scende sulla spalla, accarezzandomi il seno, lentamente, tremando. E comprendo che come io ho paura, anche lui prova emozioni diverse. Spingo il suo viso verso il mio, senza parlare, senza scusarmi come vorrei e Peeta torna su di me, continuando a baciarmi, continuando ad entrare in me. Serro i denti, cercando invano di bloccare la mia voce per le scariche di dolore che mi trasmette, sperando che prima o poi cessino. Lo stringo a me quando accade, quando il male si affievolisce, e si muove, dentro di me, come se fossimo una cosa sola, come se fosse normale, come se non potesse andare diversamente. E mi ritrovo a pensare che, forse, io sono nata per lui. Per proteggerlo, per salvarlo, come lui ha fatto con me in passato. Ma scaccio questo pensiero irreale, dovuto soltanto ai brividi che mi provoca, mentre accarezzo la sua schiena e inarco la mia spingendolo più in profondità dentro il mio corpo, dentro il mio cuore.  
«Katniss...» Mi chiama, con il respiro irregolare, la voce roca e una sua mano si serra con forza sul mio fianco, mentre rallenta le spinte, mentre continua a brandire un mio seno e a baciare la mia pelle.  
Continua a rimanere in me, fermando la sua corsa, riprendendo fiato. Baciandomi ancora, cercato da me, dalle mie mani. E mi sento un po' sottosopra, un po' incompleta ora. Vorrei che non si fosse fermato, vorrei che continuasse. Così, mi muovo io, su di lui, chiudendo gli occhi quando l'imbarazzo dovuto al suo sorriso divertito fa capolino sulle sue labbra. E ritrovo le sue labbra, ancora una volta, perché non sono bastati tutti quei baci, perché erano troppo pochi.  
Continuo a muovermi, cercando di emulare alla meno peggio i suoi movimenti. Gli accarezzo la pelle sudata, gli bacio l'incavo del collo, la spalla, le labbra. E continuo ad avvicinarmi a Peeta che mi segue, che mi desidera. Gli stringo con più forza le spalle, quando il mio respiro si fa irregolare, quando non riesco più a controllare il mio corpo dagli spasmi, quando la mia mente chiede cosa stia succedendo. E Peeta mi stringe, abbracciandomi, coprendo il mio corpo con il suo, quando non riesco a bloccare nella mia gola gli ansimi, quando le mie dita si serrano sulla sua pelle, forse facendogli male, forse ferendolo con le unghie. Ma Peeta non sembra accorgersene, continua ad accarezzarmi e cercarmi con la sua dolcezza, ed io continuo a sentirmi al sicuro tra le sue braccia, mentre fuori di qui ci sono Tributi che stanno venendo ad ucciderci. Io sono al sicuro se ho Peeta vicino a me.  
Si distende al mio fianco e la mia testa ritrova il suo braccio come cuscino. La sua mano mi accarezza i capelli e con l'altra continua a scivolare leggera sul mio fianco. Io mi stringo a lui, abbracciandolo con il mio corpo e mi perdo nell'osservare i suoi occhi azzurri nella penombra della caverna. Cerco di scorgere qualche dubbio o risentimento, ma non vedo nulla di tutto ciò, quindi mi rilasso, sospirando, stringendo le mie gambe tra le sue. E sento le sue labbra tra i miei capelli, poi sulla mia fronte e automaticamente mi scosto, cercando la sua bocca con la mia.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **La rubrica della Pavonessah** :  
>  Posso fangirlareh? POSSOH?  
>  Awawawawawa!!!♥♥♥ Ma parliamoneh, vi pregoh! Sono l'amoreh! ♥  
>  In questo capitoloh vediamo come Kitkat si lascia andare alle sensazioni e le emozioni che Peeta le provoca.  
>  Ma come darle torto? :3  
>  Pervy feels a parteh, la costanteh minaccia della morte ha un peso importante, nelle sue azioni. Non solo lei vive la minaccia incombente nella forma di paura per sè stessa. Ha paura di perdere Peeta, di non riuscire a proteggerlo. _"Non mi scosto da lui così tanto da scappare lontano, come una parte di me vorrebbe fare. Ma non posso fare a meno di pensare di quante poche possibilità abbia di vivere. Di come Cato o Thresh potrebbe ucciderlo. Io mi so difendere. Ho l'arco, io posso ancora vincere, ma Peeta no. Non se non riuscirò a proteggerlo e non voglio che muoia. Io non posso davvero perderlo. Non più. Soltanto l'idea di un'eventualità simile sembra distruggermi."_  
>  Questa è Katniss: per lei l'amore è bisogno, protezione. Lo vediamo con Prim, quando si offre volontaria per lei, e iniziamo a vederlo con Peeta, nel momento in cui lo narcotizza per andare al festino per curarlo.  
>  Quando prova dei sentimenti si sente immediatamente responsabile della protezione dell'oggetto dei suoi sentimenti. Scatta qualcosa nel suo cervellino, un qualcosa legato al doppio abbandono che ha subito (la morte del padre, la madre che ha anteposto il suo dolore alla vita delle figlie) e alla precoce esperienza di "accudimento" chè è stata la sua adolescenza.  
>  Di fatto Katniss si è ritrovata madre a undici anni, senza avere la struttura psicologica adeguata al ruolo, ed ha assorbito quella forma di amore (pregna di senso di colpa, viscerale, assoluta ed esclusiva), quell'amore dai connotati materni che prova per Prim, come l'unica possibile.  
>  E c'è qualcosa in Peeta, qualcosa che le ricorda suo padre, qualcosa che la fa sentire protetta, che INEVITABILMENTE apre una breccia dentro di lei.  
>  è qui, esattamente qui, che cambiano le carte in tavola: lei lascia entrare Peeta (in tutti i sensih :3) e le cose non potranno mai più essere come prima.  
>  ZANZAN!  
>  Dopo questa parte super seria e verbosa da wannabe - psicologa frustrata, torno a fangirlareh: Peeta che tremah per l'emoSSioneh! Awwwww ♥♥♥  
>  Ne voglioh una cesta piena per Nataleh! ♥♥♥  
>  Insommah, amatelo almeno quantoh lo amoh ioh! ♥ E amateh la mia mogliah che ha scrittoh questo capolavoroh, tipo devolvendoh TANTEH zolletteh alla causah di Finnoh! ♥  
>  Lot of love ♥  
>  LaGatta  
>   
>   
> 


	3. Capitolo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nascondendomi all'interno del sacco a pelo, raccatto i miei vestiti e li indosso nuovamente, passando a Peeta i suoi. Mi tasto la ferita sulla testa che ha ricominciato a dolermi un po' e gli chiedo di cambiare le garze con altre sterili che ho preso dallo zaino del Tributo che ho ucciso. Quando siamo nuovamente vestiti e la mia ferita è stata disinfettata, mi accoccolo tra le sue braccia che mi stringono sempre senza esitazioni.  
> Alzo lo sguardo verso di lui e mi ritorna alla mente il fatto che non volesse che lo salvassi. «Ho fatto la cosa giusta, vedi?» Lo vedo inarcare le sopracciglia. «Ad andare al festino. Ho fatto bene». Continuo, disegnando cerchi concentrici sulla sua pancia per scaricare la tensione.  
> 

  
**III.**   


 

Nascondendomi all'interno del sacco a pelo, raccatto i miei vestiti e li indosso nuovamente, passando a Peeta i suoi. Mi tasto la ferita sulla testa che ha ricominciato a dolermi un po' e gli chiedo di cambiare le garze con altre sterili che ho preso dallo zaino del Tributo che ho ucciso. Quando siamo nuovamente vestiti e la mia ferita è stata disinfettata, mi accoccolo tra le sue braccia che mi stringono sempre senza esitazioni.   
Alzo lo sguardo verso di lui e mi ritorna alla mente il fatto che non volesse che lo salvassi. «Ho fatto la cosa giusta, vedi?» Lo vedo inarcare le sopracciglia. «Ad andare al festino. Ho fatto bene». Continuo, disegnando cerchi concentrici sulla sua pancia per scaricare la tensione.   
«Cosa stai dicendo?» La sua voce trema e comprendo che la rabbia, che si era impossessata di lui la prima volta che dissi le stesse parole, sia tornata.  
Scuoto la testa, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso. «Voglio dire... insomma... Se non fossi andata, ora tu... non staresti così e quindi...» Mi blocco, mentre sento il sangue affluire al cervello, annebbiandomi completamente la mente, rendendomi interdetta all'uso della parola. Non che io sia questa grande oratrice in qualsiasi situazione. Poi sento la presa sul mio polso farsi più delicata e le sue labbra incontrano le mie in un bacio così breve che non mi sembra nemmeno di averlo ricevuto.  
«Ti è andata bene. Hai idea di come sarei stato se non fossi tornata?» Chiede, poi, con un espressione così seria che mi fa quasi paura.  
«Ma sono tornata!» Esclamo, offesa. Perché Peeta sta pensando ad un'eventualità che non è accaduta e non si rende nemmeno conto di come sarei potuta stare io vedendolo morire davanti ai miei occhi, senza che io potessi fare nulla per salvarlo. Dovevo andare a quel festino, dovevo provare a salvarlo e se fossi morta lì, cosa che non è successa, sarebbe andato bene lo stesso perché me ne sarei andata cercando di salvare lui. Deglutisco quando concludo il mio pensiero e gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime che, questa volta, non riesco a trattenere. Peeta le asciuga con le dita e mi chiama, sussurrando il mio nome, calmandomi come solo lui riesce a fare.  
«È vero. Sei tornata. Ma...» Prova a dire, ma lo blocco.   
«Niente ma. È una cosa che rifarei subito se fosse necessario, Peeta». Ammetto, nascondendo il mio viso sul suo petto. «Quindi niente ma».   
Sento che prende un respiro profondo, ma viene bloccato da un tonfo fuori di qui. Prendo l'arco e lo fermo, bloccandolo per il petto, uscendo dal sacco a pelo e muovendomi lenta fino all'uscita. Mi guardo intorno, ma non vedo nessuno, poi mi accorgo del paracadute. Peeta mi viene incontro per aiutarmi a portare dentro tutto perché attaccato ad esso ci sono tre diversi doni.  
«Credo che Capitol City abbia apprezzato parecchio...» Afferma Peeta, divertito. «Non credo fosse mai successa una cosa del genere».   
Alzo le spalle con menefreghismo ed apro il cestino. Lo stomaco mi brontola non appena mi arriva al naso l'odore dell'agnello in salsa di prugne e afferro il biglietto scritto da Haymitch: «Non l'avrei mai creduto, dolcezza. Mi hai piacevolmente sorpreso». Lo straccio immediatamente, arrossendo fino alla punta dei capelli. Accidenti a lui. Cerco di pensare ad altro osservando gli altri doni. Una lancia, probabilmente per Peeta che è abile nel lanciare e altre frecce per me. Le studio un attimo, interessata, poi sento l'odore della polvere da sparo. «Credo siano incendiarie o esplosive...» Affermo senza pensarci.  
Peeta mi guarda, sorridendo, preparando due porzioni. «È ancora caldo, sai? Direi di mangiare».   
Annuisco, sedendomi davanti a lui, prima di affermare di mangiare poco altrimenti c'è il rischio di rimettere tutto. Parliamo del più e del meno, parliamo di casa, di come trascorreva le sue giornate in panetteria, di quando mi vedeva con Prim osservare le torte che glassava lui, della prima volta che mi ha notata. Io vorrei parlargli delle mie di giornate, anche se non ne capisco il motivo, ma non lo faccio, sapendo bene come la caccia sia illegale e non posso farmi scoprire. Non così. Devo stare attenta a quello che dico: Katniss Everdeen non ha mai oltrepassato la recinzione che delimita il Distretto.   
_«Allora, da quando avevi cinque anni, non ti sei interessato a nessun'altra ragazza?» Gli domando_ , davvero curiosa.  
«No, mi sono interessato ad altre ragazze, ma nessuna, eccetto te, mi ha lasciato un segno duraturo». Risponde sinceramente, allarmandomi un po'. Non so perché ma nella mia testa si era formato il pensiero che non avesse mai pensato a nessun'altra, che avesse occhi solo per me ed anche se è un pensiero egoistico, perché lui – a differenza mia – non ha mai deciso di non innamorarsi, mi sembra quasi di sentirmi tradita da non so nemmeno io cosa di preciso.  
 _«I tuoi genitori saranno entusiasti del fatto che ti piace una ragazza del Giacimento» Ironizzo_ , cercando di celare il mio senso di fastidio ai suoi occhi.  
 _«Per niente. Ma a me non importa un accidente. Comunque, se riusciamo a tornare a casa, tu non sarai una ragazza del Giacimento, sarai una ragazza del Villaggio dei Vincitori». Replica_ , prima di baciarmi e sentire nuovamente il sapore dello stufato sulla mia lingua. «E tu? Ti sei mai interessata ad altri ragazzi?»  
«No». Rispondo sinceramente, ma non mi sembra molto completa come risposta, quindi continuo. «Pensavo fosse una cosa inutile interessarmi ai ragazzi».  
Sorride, accarezzandomi il dorso della mano. «E ora?»  
Arrossisco, sperando che non si noti. «Ora è diverso». Affermo, abbassando lo sguardo sul piatto ormai vuoto. E vorrei dire tante cose che però rimangono chiuse dentro di me, perché ci sono le telecamere e già i telespettatori hanno assistito fin troppo. Non faccio in tempo a decidere se parlare o meno, che sento Peeta abbracciarmi, facendomi appoggiare al suo petto.   
Ci avviciniamo all'uscita della grotta quando sentiamo con difficoltà l'inno cominciare a risuonare per l'arena, e la foto di Thresh appare sopra le nostre teste, facendomi emettere un suono scioccato.  
«È meglio così, Katniss». Afferma, accarezzandomi il braccio.   
Annuisco. Ha ragione. Se è stato ucciso da Cato, non devo ucciderlo io. Ma ora il problema è che se Thresh non c'è più, Cato non avrà niente nella testa se non cercare noi e prima o poi ci troverà se non cominciamo a spostarci, come sono sicura che gli Strateghi farebbero esattamente ciò che hanno fatto con me, quando mi era allontanata troppo dal gruppo dei Favoriti.   
«Dobbiamo andarcene, Peeta. Appena smette di piovere». Dico, scuotendo le spalle. Mi sono crogiolata nella calma di questi ultimi giorni, come se fossimo quasi a casa, magari nel mio bosco, cercando di scacciare l'idea che prima o ci saremmo dovuti muovere da qui per andare davvero incontro alla morte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **La rubrica della Pavonessah** :  
> Buonsalveh, pampinih e pampineh :3  
> I nostrih cuoricinih Everlarkinih sono ancora chiusi nella grottah... Tanteh coccoleh, tanteh ♥  
> Vediamoh come KitKat tenta di giustificarsih, facendole girare a Peeta. Lei vuole convincersi di aver fatto la cosa giusta, _in tutti i sensi_ e vuole avere ragioneh.  
>  Perchè è Katniss Everdeen e perchè sih.  
> I capitolini hanno graditoh moltoh lo show :3 e vediamoh concretizzarsi le prime conseguenze che la spaccaturah della what if opera sulla tramah.  
> Ora non hanno solo la panciah piena, sono pure ben armatih \o/  
> Avviene inoltre un'evoluzione importantissima nel Kat-pensieroh: inizia a palesarsi l'idea "Peeta è MIOH."  
> " _«Allora, da quando avevi cinque anni, non ti sei interessato a nessun'altra ragazza?» Gli domando, davvero curiosa._  
>  «No, mi sono interessato ad altre ragazze, ma nessuna, eccetto te, mi ha lasciato un segno duraturo». Risponde sinceramente, allarmandomi un po'. Non so perché ma nella mia testa si era formato il pensiero che non avesse mai pensato a nessun'altra, che avesse occhi solo per me ed anche se è un pensiero egoistico, perché lui – a differenza mia – non ha mai deciso di non innamorarsi mai, mi sembra quasi di sentirmi tradita da non so nemmeno io cosa di preciso."  
> Inizianoh le pareh di gelosiah, genteh, perchè si rende conto che Peeta non è monomaniacaleh come leih :3  
> Scherzih a parteh, vediamoh bene come il pensiero "altre ragazze", accostato a Peeta, le faccia fumare le orecchieh.  
> Sono rimastih in quattroh piccolih porcellinih, nell'arenah, e presto i nostrih stracrossed lovers sarannoh costrettih a spiegare le alih, lasciandoh il loroh nidoh d'amoreh :3  
> E per oggih è tuttoh, papinih! ♥  
> Come sempreh amateh la mia mogliah che ha scrittoh questo capolavoroh, e dimostrate il vostroh ammmoreh devolvendoh TANTEH zolletteh alla causah di Finnoh! ♥  
> Lot of love ♥  
> LaGatta


	4. Capitolo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci addentriamo dentro il bosco e cerco di cacciare qualcosa, ma il passo pesante di Peeta fa praticamente scappare qualsiasi essere vivente nei paraggi e, se continua così, potrebbe far arrivare Cato a noi. «Puoi camminare più... facendo meno rumore?» Domando, cercando di essere il più gentile possibile. Peeta annuisce o almeno credo ed anche se cerca di stare attento a dove mette i piedi non riesce proprio ad essere silenzioso.  
> 

  
**IV.**   


 

_Siamo rimasti in quattro._  
Per la prima volta mi concedo di pensare alla reale possibilità di tornare a casa. Alla fama. Alla ricchezza. Alla mia casa nel Villaggio dei Vincitori. Mia madre e Prim vivrebbero là con me. Niente più paura della fame. Un nuovo genere di libertà. Ma poi... come sarebbe la mia vita quotidiana? Per lo più, l'ho impiegata a procurare cibo. Tolto quello, chi sono davvero? Qual è la mia vera identità? Il pensiero mi terrorizza un po'. Penso ad Haymitch, con tutto il suo denaro. Cos'è diventata la sua vita? Vive solo, senza moglie né bambini, ubriaco per la maggior parte del tempo in cui è sveglio. Non voglio finire così. Ma tu non sarai sola, sussurro a me stessa. Ho mia madre e Prim che mi aspettano a casa. Mi prenderò cura di loro. E forse ci sarà pure Peeta, se riuscirò a proteggerlo e non potrò chiuderlo fuori dalla mia vita, non dopo tutto ciò che è successo. Non so esattamente cosa siamo ora, ma so bene che non mi sono mossa per gli sponsor, né per lui o per Haymitch. Mi lasciata trasportare, sperando di poter trovare un po' di serenità. È successo, ed è merito di Peeta se ora sta sistemando le nostre provviste e le armi. Infilo le frecce degli sponsor nella faretra ed accarezzo l'arco, come se ciò potesse rilassarmi. Ho la mia arma, ho possibilità di vincere. E Peeta ha la lancia ed è bravo nel corpo a corpo. Lo so, perché l'avevo notato, al Distretto, anche se non sapevo cosa stessi guardando.  
Ci addentriamo dentro il bosco e cerco di cacciare qualcosa, ma il passo pesante di Peeta fa praticamente scappare qualsiasi essere vivente nei paraggi e, se continua così, potrebbe far arrivare Cato a noi. «Puoi camminare più... facendo meno rumore?» Domando, cercando di essere il più gentile possibile. Peeta annuisce o almeno credo ed anche se cerca di stare attento a dove mette i piedi non riesce proprio ad essere silenzioso.  
 _«Katniss». Dice lui a quel punto. «Bisogna che ci dividiamo. So che sto facendo fuggire la selvaggina»._  
«Solo perché la gamba ti fa male». Dico con magnanimità, perché in effetti quella è solo una piccola parte del problema.  
«Lo so». Dice lui. «Allora, perché non vai tu? Mostrami qualche pianta da raccogliere, così saremo utili tutti e due».  
«Non se arriva Cato e ti uccide». Ho cercato di dirlo in modo gentile, ma suona come se pensassi che Peeta è un debole.  
Sorprendentemente, lui si limita a ridere. «Senti, posso affrontare Cato. Mi sono già battuto contro di lui, no?» Sì, ed è andata splendidamente. Sei finito moribondo in un cumulo di fango. È quello che vorrei dire, ma non posso. Dopotutto mi ha salvato la vita, affrontando Cato. Proverò un'altra tattica. «E se tu salissi su un albero e facessi da sentinella, mentre io vado a caccia?» Propongo, tentando di farlo apparire un compito molto importante.  
«E se tu mi mostrassi cosa c'è di commestibile qui intorno e andassi a procurare un po' di carne?» Ribatte lui, imitando il mio tono. Ed annaspo un attimo, cercando una scusa per non farlo allontanare da me, senza risultato. Peeta mi prende una mano tra la sua e cerca di sorridermi, ma non riesco a spazzare via l'ansia che mi procura il pensiero che si allontani da me. È stupido, forse, ma non posso farne a meno. «Non mi accadrà nulla, Katniss». Dice, in tono dolce e nego con la testa, riabbassandola subito dopo.  
«Se devi cercare di rassicurarmi allora ci sono buone probabilità che invece potrebbe succederti qualcosa». Rispondo, offesa.  
«Sono stato giorni da solo, ed ero moribondo. So cavarmela, davvero. Ho la lancia, ed il pugnale e lo sai pure tu che...»  
«Sì, sì». Lo interrompo, brusca. «Lo so. Non è questo». Scrollo le spalle, come se quest'azione dovesse aiutarmi a scacciare l'idea che potrebbe arrivare Cato ed ucciderlo e probabilmente Peeta nemmeno se ne accorgerebbe. «Stai qui intorno, però. E... stai attento».  
Mi regala un sorriso, prima di unire le nostre labbra in un bacio veloce. «Certo. Devo tornare da te, non posso lasciarti scappare proprio ora». Mi sussurra all'orecchio, con voce maliziosa che mi fa arrossire. Dannato lui ed il suo senso dell'umorismo nelle condizioni più disperate.  
Cerco di spiegargli alla meno peggio quali siano le bacche commestibili nei dintorni e gli _insegno un fischio d'uccello, non una melodia come quella di Rue, ma un fischio semplice di due note, che possiamo usare per comunicarci che stiamo bene. Per fortuna è bravo in questo. Gli lascio lo zaino e parto._  
Continuo ad avanzare, cercando di cacciare qualcosa, ma la verità è che non riesco a concentrarmi a dovere se Peeta non è con me, se vedo che è in piedi e sta bene. Mi conforta un po' sapere che stia bene ogni volta che lancio un fischio e prontamente mi arriva la sua risposta. Ma quando non risponde, non una, non due, ben tre volte al mio richiamo, comincio a ripercorrere a ritroso la strada che ho fatto, alla sua ricerca. Continuo a fischiare, ininterrottamente quasi, con la paura che Cato sia arrivato e che io non sia con lui a proteggerlo.  
 _In un attimo trovo lo zaino e lì a fianco una pila ordinata di radici. Il telo di plastica è stato steso sul terreno dove il sole illumina lo strato di bacche che lo copre. Ma lui dov'è?_  
«Peeta!» Urlo, in preda al panico. «Peeta!» Mi giro verso il fruscio di un cespuglio e quasi trafiggo Peeta con una freccia. Per fortuna tiro all'ultimo secondo e la freccia si pianta su una quercia alla sua sinistra. Lui fa un salto all'indietro, mandando a finire nel fogliame una manciata di bacche.  
La mia paura diventa rabbia. «Cosa fai? Dovevi stare qui, non correre in giro per il bosco!»  
«Ho trovato delle bacche giù, vicino al torrente» Dice lui, sconcertato dal mio scoppio d'ira.  
«Ho fischiato. Perché non mi hai risposto?» Gli chiedo in tono aspro.  
«Non ho sentito. L'acqua fa troppo rumore, immagino» Risponde. Viene verso di me e mi mette le mani sulle spalle. In quel momento mi accorgo che sto tremando.  
«Credevo che Cato ti avesse ucciso!» Sto quasi urlando.  
«No, sto bene». Peeta mi abbraccia, ma io non rispondo. «Katniss?»  
Lo allontano da me, tentando di riordinare le mie sensazioni. Sento la rabbia montarmi addosso, vorrei picchiarlo tanta è la preoccupazione che mi ha trasmesso e non mi accorgo nemmeno di aver cominciato a piangere, se non quando Peeta mi stringe di nuovo a sé e non riesco a trattenere dei singhiozzi sconnessi.  
«Sto bene, Katniss». Mi dice, accarezzandomi i capelli e la spalla, cercando di confortarmi.  
«Non lo sapevo. Non rispondevi!» Ribatto, guardandolo negli occhi.  
«Scusami se ti ho fatto preoccupare». Afferma allora, appoggiando il palmo della sua mano sulla mia guancia. Ed io cerco quel contatto caldo come se fosse di vitale importanza. Peeta ha la mano calda, Peeta è vivo. È con me. Sta bene.  
«Non ci dividiamo più. È fuori discussione, chiaro?» Non gli lascio nemmeno il tempo di rispondermi, mi aggrappo alle sue spalle e mi alzo in punta di piedi per congiungere le nostre bocche. Anche le sue labbra sono calde e rispondono immediatamente alle mie. So che non dovremmo stare qui, in mezzo al bosco, così concentrati a baciarci anziché stare all'erta dell'arrivo dei Tributi rimasti, ma non posso fare a meno di continuare a unire le nostre labbra, ancora e ancora. È qui. È con me. Sta bene. «Dobbiamo...» Cerco di dire, scostandomi da lui appena quel minimo per riuscire a muovere la bocca per proferire parole, ma non faccio in tempo a continuare la frase, che Peeta è nuovamente su di me, stringendomi i fianchi e tirandomi verso di lui per unire i nostri corpi. E mi lascio andare ancora una volta, tentando di rimanere ancorata alla realtà con l'orecchio sano, quello che ci sente ancora. E quando sento un fruscio, mi allontano da Peeta, imbracciando l'arco pronta a colpire chiunque sia nei dintorni. Mi guardo intorno, in attesa di veder uscire Cato dal suo nascondiglio. Peeta rimane immobile, vicino a me, serrando la mano sulla lancia che gli sponsor ci hanno donato. Vado in avanscoperta, vigile e con gli occhi che, fin troppo spesso, tornano ad osservare la figura di Peeta, all'erta, che mi guarda a sua volta, pronto a proteggermi in caso di necessità.  
Ed è soltanto quando mi avvicino nuovamente allo zaino di Peeta che noto che il formaggio è stato mangiato da qualcuno. Chiedo se sia stato lui, ma nega e so che è sincero perché ricordo bene come si sentisse in colpa dopo aver mangiato quasi tutto il fagiano.  
Mangiamo una mela a testa, poi Peeta tira fuori dalla tasca le bacche che ha raccolto al torrente. _«Ne vuoi un po'?»_  
Ne vorrei, in realtà, ma non mi va di cedere troppo presto. Mi avvicino e le guardo. Non ne ho mai viste di questo tipo, prima d'ora. No invece, le ho viste. Ma non nell'arena. Queste non sono le bacche di Rue, anche se sono simili. E non corrispondono a nessuna delle specie che ho imparato a conoscere durante l'addestramento. Mi chino e ne prendo un po' facendomele rotolare tra le dita. Risento la voce di mio padre. «Non queste, Katniss. Mai queste. Sono i "morsi della notte". Moriresti prima che raggiungano il tuo stomaco.»  
Proprio in quel momento, il cannone spara. Mi volto di scatto, aspettandomi che Peeta crolli a terra, ma lui si limita a inarcare le sopracciglia. Compare l'hovercraft a circa un centinaio di metri di distanza. Ciò che rimane del corpo emaciato di Faccia di Volpe viene sollevato in aria. Riesco a vedere il riflesso rosso dei suoi capelli nella luce del sole. Avrei dovuto capirlo nell'istante in cui ho visto che mancava il formaggio...  
Peeta mi prende per un braccio, spingendomi verso un albero. «Sali. Sarà qui in un attimo. Avremo una probabilità migliore, lottando contro di lui dall'alto».  
Lo fermo, improvvisamente calma. «No, Peeta, è una vittima tua, non di Cato».  
«Cosa? Ma se non l'ho neanche mai vista». Dice. «Come potrei averla uccisa?»  
Per tutta risposta, tendo la mano che contiene le bacche. Gli spiego che quelle bacche sono velenose e che Faccia di Volpe, credendo lui sapesse che fossero commestibili, le abbia mangiate.  
Quando Peeta mi dice di voler gettare i morsi della notte, lo blocco. Lui inarca un sopracciglio, dubbioso, così mi affretto a spiegare. _«Se hanno ingannato Faccia di Volpe, forse possono ingannare anche Cato. Se ci sta dando la caccia, o qualsiasi cosa stia facendo, possiamo fingere di aver lasciato cadere il sacchetto per caso e, se lui le mangia...»_  
«Allora, salve Distretto 12!» Esclama Peeta.  
«Esatto». Dico io fissandomi il sacchetto alla cintura.  
«Adesso saprà che siamo qui». Dice lui. «Se è nei paraggi e ha visto l'hovercraft, saprà che l'abbiamo uccisa e verrà a cercarci».  
Peeta ha ragione. Questa potrebbe essere proprio l'occasione che Cato sta cercando. Ma anche se adesso ci allontaniamo, c'è la carne da cuocere e il fuoco segnalerebbe la nostra presenza. «Accendiamo un falò. Adesso». Inizio a raccogliere rami e arbusti.  
«Sei pronta ad affrontarlo?» Domanda Peeta.  
«Sono pronta a mangiare. Meglio cuocere il cibo finché possiamo farlo. Se sa che siamo qui, lo sa e basta. Ma sa anche che siamo in due e magari pensa che stiamo inseguendo Faccia di Volpe. Questo significa che tu ti sei ristabilito. E il fuoco significa che non ci stiamo nascondendo, che lo stiamo invitando qui. Tu ti faresti vedere?» Chiedo.  
«Forse no». Risponde.  
Peeta è un mago con i fuochi, riesce a tirar fuori una fiamma vivida dalla legna umida. In men che non si dica, i conigli e lo scoiattolo stanno arrostendo, e le radici, avvolte in foglie, cuociono tra i carboni. Raccogliamo piante a turno, guardandoci le spalle da Cato ma, come avevo previsto, lui non si fa vedere.  
Decidiamo di tornare alla grotta, anche se ci porta via parecchio tempo, ma Peeta non ha la forza per arrampicarsi su un albero ed è troppo pericoloso rimanere allo scoperto nel bosco. Durante la cena, Peeta comincia ad assopirsi, così gli ordino di distendersi. _Gli tiro su il sacco a pelo fino al mento e lo bacio sulla fronte, non per il pubblico, ma per me. Perché sono grata che sia ancora qui e non morto vicino al torrente come avevo creduto._ Perché sono grata di poterlo avere vicino e di riuscire a sentirmi protetta anche se tutto questo è soltanto un'illusione. Mi accoccolo al suo petto e gli stringo i fianchi, sentendo il calore del suo corpo. Peeta mugugna qualcosa e mi accarezza i capelli. «Buona notte». Sussurra baciandomi la nuca e poco dopo, cullata dal suo respiro regolare, mi assopisco, anche se le mie intenzioni erano quelle di rimanere vigile e di sorvegliare la grotta. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **La rubrica della Piantanessah** :  
>  Oggi ruboh il postoh alla mia dolce amantA, mogliA, Pavonessah! ♥  
>  Buongiornoh! Come state?  
>  Questo capitolo è un po' di passaggio, dove i nostri cuorih escono dal loro nidoh d'amoreh e se ne trottanoh in giroh. Vediamoh come Kitkat sia assolutamenteh ed inesorabilmenteh preoccupatah per Peety che rimane da solo, non riuscendo a rimanere tranquilla se non lo ha vicino. Si sente responsabile per la sua incolumità, e quando non lo vede e non lo sente, va in crisi isterica, povera cuorah.  
>  Questo capitolo non si discosta molto dall'originale, anche se la preoccupazione di Katniss è più accentuata, come la sua reazione nel vedere che sta bene.  
>  E ora sono rimasti in tre piccoli porcellinih. ;)  
>  Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto! E ci vediamoh con il prossimoh! :3  
>  Deb  
>   
>   
> 


	5. Capitolo VI

La mattina dopo, Peeta si sveglia poco dopo me. «Buongiorno». Dice prima di baciarmi e stringermi, ed io vorrei fermare il tempo in questo momento per poter continuare a crogiolarmi in questa calma, ma siamo rimasti in tre dentro l'arena e credo che i capitolini si siano stancati di vedere le nostre effusioni. Vogliono vedere il sangue, ora. Quindi, lo sospingo via, forse in malo modo, infatti inarca un sopracciglio come per chiedermi spiegazioni.   
«Dobbiamo andare». Affermo soltanto, alzandomi in piedi per sistemare le nostre cose.  
Quando usciamo dalla grotta, l'acqua del fiume non esiste più. L'hanno prosciugato completamente e capisco che l'abbiano fatto proprio per spingerci verso il lago. Per mandarci da Cato. Stringo la mano di Peeta tra la mia, intrecciando le nostre dita. Non posso avere la certezza che riusciremo a tornare a casa, ma so che combatterò, che tenterò di vincere. L'ho promesso a Prim, e l'ho promesso a Peeta. Cercherò di riportare a casa tutti e due perché dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, non riesco proprio a pensare ad un ritorno a casa senza di lui.  
Decidiamo di muoverci subito verso la Cornucopia, in fondo è quello che vogliono ed in questo momento non siamo messi così male. Abbiamo il cibo e l'acqua, siamo in forze, siamo in due, abbiamo davvero delle possibilità di vittoria. Ma c'è sempre una parte di me che vorrebbe costringere Peeta a nascondersi da qualche parte per tenerlo al sicuro, lontano dai pericoli, lontano da Cato. A lui ci penserei io, lo ucciderei davvero e poi io e Peeta potremmo tornare a casa, insieme. Ma so bene che lui non accetterebbe mai. Non si nasconderebbe e non mi farebbe combattere. Non aveva forse stretto un'alleanza con i favoriti proprio per proteggermi? Eppure, se loro non l'avessero accettato, Peeta sarebbe già morto da un pezzo. Per me.  
Ci riposiamo un po', mangiamo un po' di avanzi, e cerchiamo di parlare del più e del meno. _Sento le sue braccia che mi avvolgono._  
«Due contro uno. Dovrebbe essere un gioco da ragazzi» Dice.  
«La prossima volta che mangeremo sarà a Capitol City».  
«Ci puoi scommettere». Conferma lui.  
Stiamo lì per un po', stretti in un abbraccio, avvertendo la vicinanza reciproca, la luce del sole, il frusciare delle foglie ai nostri piedi. E ci baciamo, anche, e so che questi potrebbero essere i nostri ultimi baci. Anzi, forse lo saranno davvero anche se torniamo a casa perché per quanto lui mi voglia proteggere e dica di non aver mai provato nulla di simile verso un'altra ragazza eccetto me, c'è una parte del mio cervello che continua a dirmi di essere cauta e di non credere a tutto ciò che fa o che dice perché c'è sempre una buona probabilità che stia mentendo, che stia recitando. Ed io? Io sto recitando? Ricordo bene come non credessi minimamente a ciò che aveva detto all'intervista, nonché la rabbia che ho provato vedendolo con i favoriti. Ed il fatto di essere andata da lui, dopo il cambio di regole, era stato spinto più perché era moralmente giusto che per il fatto che non lo volessi morto. Certo, non avrei mai voluto ucciderlo io, ma speravo nell'idea che qualcun altro lo facesse per me. Ma poi è cambiato qualcosa, in quella grotta, in quella piccola intercapedine dove ci siamo nascosti. Non volevo perderlo per davvero, non riuscivo ad accettare l'idea di vederlo morire per colpa della malattia del sangue e non so bene se questo desiderio sia nato perché Peeta è rimasto ferito per salvare me, dopo il lancio del nido di aghi inseguitori, o per qualcosa di più profondo.  
«A cosa stai pensando?» Mi domanda Peeta, appoggiando una mano sulla mia pancia per far aderire la mia schiena sul suo petto. Tiro indietro la testa, appoggiandola nella sua spalla e lo osservo dal basso.  
«A te». Rispondo sincera. I capitolini vogliono vedere il sangue, ma non credo che disdegnino certe sviolinate d'amore. Lo vedo sorridere davvero felice, come se fosse una sorpresa. Come se Katniss Everdeen non potesse mai pensare a Peeta Mellark. E lo penserei anche io se non fosse successo tutto questo. Se non fossi stata con lui, se non l'avessi mai baciato o non gli avessi salvato la vita.  
Peeta non mi risponde, si china solamente per baciarmi e rimaniamo lì ancora un po'. Sono gli ultimi baci. Me li merito. E non importa se io stia recitando o se lo stia facendo lui. Mi piace la sensazione che mi provoca, quindi va bene così. Se non morirò, avrò tempo per capire cosa mi stia davvero succedendo. Che cosa mi abbia fatto Peeta.  
 _«Andiamo». Dico, perché voglio sfuggire alle tenebre che avvolgono questo posto. Peeta non fa obiezioni._  
Siamo partiti tardi, perciò, quando arriviamo alla pianura sta già calando la sera. Non c'è traccia di Cato. Non c'è traccia di nulla, solo la Cornucopia d'oro brilla sotto i raggi del sole calante. Ci giriamo intorno per assicurarci che sia vuota, caso mai Cato avesse deciso di giocarci un tiro "alla Faccia di Volpe". Poi, ubbidienti, come se seguissimo un copione, attraversiamo la pianura fino al lago e riempiamo i recipienti per l'acqua.  
Guardo con ostilità il sole che cala. «Preferirei non doverlo affrontare dopo il tramonto. Abbiamo un solo paio di occhiali».  
Peeta mette con cura delle gocce di tintura di iodio nell'acqua. «Forse è quello che lui sta aspettando. Cosa vuoi fare? Tornare alla grotta?»  
«O quello o trovare un albero. Diamogli un'altra mezz'ora. Poi ci metteremo al riparo». Rispondo.  
Ci sediamo vicino al lago, bene in vista. Non c'è più motivo di nascondersi, adesso. Sugli alberi, al limitare della pianura, riesco a vedere le ghiandaie imitatrici che svolazzano intorno, rilanciandosi melodie come fossero palle dai colori vivaci. Schiudo le labbra e canto il motivo a quattro note di Rue. Sento che si interrompono, incuriosite al suono della mia voce, in attesa di sentirla ancora. Ripeto le note nel silenzio. Prima una ghiandaia trilla il motivo, poi un'altra. Poi tutto il mondo si anima di musica.  
«Proprio come tuo padre». Dice Peeta.  
Le mie dita trovano la spilla sulla camicia. «Questa è la canzone di Rue» Dico. «Credo che se la ricordino».  
La musica si fa più forte e io ne riconosco la bellezza. A poco a poco le note si sovrappongono e si fondono l'una nell'altra, formando un'incantevole, irreale armonia. Allora era questa la musica che, grazie a Rue, mandava alle loro case i contadini del frutteto nel Distretto 11, ogni sera. Mi chiedo se, quando è ora di staccare, ci sia qualcuno che la intona, adesso che lei è morta. Per un po' mi limito a chiudere gli occhi e ad ascoltare, incantata dalla bellezza della canzone. Poi qualcosa inizia a disturbare la musica. Il ritmo si spezza in battute discordanti, imperfette. La melodia è inframmezzata da note dissonanti. Le voci delle ghiandaie imitatrici si alzano in un grido acuto di allarme. E vedo Cato sfrecciare verso di noi, correndo il più veloce possibile ed è come se tutti i miei sentimenti e tutti i miei pensieri siano stati appena sbattuti fuori, chiusi lontano da me. Perché adesso è l'ora di combattere e devo far di tutto per far in modo di far tornare a casa me e Peeta. Non posso distrarmi o farmi prendere di sorpresa, non ora. Scocco la freccia che lo colpisce al petto, ma, a discapito di quanto pensavo, Cato cade a terra e si rialza immediatamente per riprendere la sua corsa.  
«Ma cosa?» Pronuncio quando ci supera e continua la sua corsa. Ignorandoci. Poi li vedo, sembrano quasi dei cani selvatici, di quelli che ho incontrato nel mio bosco, ma sono diversi. Sono più grossi e sicuramente più pericolosi. _Scappa_. Mi dico e mi volto, senza pensare, seguendo le orme dell'ultimo Tributo ancora in vita. Cato non è stupido e si è allenato una vita per gli Hunger Games, sa cosa sia meglio fare. _E poi, anche se riuscissi ad arrivare agli alberi, per Peeta sarebbe impossibile correre più veloce di quegli esseri, con quella gamba... Peeta!_ «Peeta!» Urlo, voltandomi. Come ho fatto a dimenticarmi di lui quando non faccio altro che pensare di volerlo fare tornare a casa? «Peeta!» E lo vedo, uno di quegli ibridi saltare.  
E la mia mente mi spegne ancora una volta. Punto l'arco e lascio andare la freccia. Di solito, quando vedo dei cani selvatici al Distretto dodici, mi arrampico su un albero in attesa che se ne vadano, ma non posso farlo ora. E combatto contro la voglia di scappare e lasciarmi Peeta alle spalle perché non ce la farà mai. Non potrà mai correre più veloce di loro.  
«Vai alla Cornucopia, Katniss!» Mi urla, facendomi segno persino con le mani, continuando a correre in mia direzione. Ma no, non lo lascio. Lo stavo per fare una volta, non posso farlo ora. Continuo a stare all'erta, cercando di farmi distrarre dalla corsa malferma di Peeta, con la voglia di andare ad aiutarlo, a farlo correre appoggiandosi a me. Non posso, se lo facessi lascerei le sue spalle scoperte non potendo difenderlo. Vorrei utilizzare una di quelle frecce che mi ha mandato Haymitch, ma non posso, non quando Peeta è così vicino a loro. Potrei colpire anche lui. E poi quell'ibrido viene fuori dal nulla, buttandolo a terra e mi paralizzo. «Peeta!» Grido, con voce isterica, cercando di prendere la mira, anche se ormai è tardi. L'ibrido l'avrà sicuramente colpito ed io non ho avuto i riflessi pronti per colpirlo.  
«Vai, Katniss!» Sgrano gli occhi, vedendolo estrarre la lancia dal collo dell'animale e riprendere la sua corsa. «Vai. Ce la faccio. Vai!»  
Non ricordavo avesse la lancia, non ricordavo che avesse un'arma con la quale difendersi. Sta bene. Ancora una volta. Non gli è successo nulla. Zoppica verso di me, continuando a farmi segno di salire. E così faccio. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **La rubrica della Pavonessah** :  
>  Buonsalveh mieih prodih(?) ♥  
>  Eccoci giuntih al quinto capitoloh di questoh CAPOLAVOROH (no, non lo dirò maih abbastanza).  
>  Vediamoh come Kitkat, nonostante si scrolli di dosso Peeta in malo modo, è già bella che cottah a puntino :3  
>  _"Cercherò di riportare a casa tutti e due perché dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, non riesco proprio a pensare ad un ritorno a casa senza di lui."_  
>  Non so voih, ma ioh fangirloh come una mattah! ♥  
>  Se dipendesse da lei nasconderebbe Peeta in un armadio, gli taglierebbeh i piedih ~~e lo legherebbeh alla tastierah per urlargli SCRIVIH!~~ per tenerloh al sicuroh dai pericolih del mondoh bruttoh è cattivoh.  
>  Vediamoh come nel Kat-pensiero "Peeta è MIOH" si stiah facendoh strada l'idea di buttarsi avanti per proteggerloh: _"Ma c'è sempre una parte di me che vorrebbe costringere Peeta a nascondersi da qualche parte per tenerlo al sicuro, lontano dai pericoli, lontano da Cato. A lui ci penserei io, lo ucciderei davvero e poi io e Peeta potremmo tornare a casa, insieme. Ma so bene che lui non accetterebbe mai. Non si nasconderebbe e non mi farebbe combattere. Non aveva forse stretto un'alleanza con i favoriti proprio per proteggermi? Eppure, se loro non l'avessero accettato, Peeta sarebbe già morto da un pezzo. Per me."_  
>  Non è un cuoricinoh quando vuole tenere Peeta al sicuro? Un po' psicoticah, ma sempreh un cuoricinoh ♥  
>  Vediamo come, oltre al volerlo tenere al sicuro dal mondoh, vogliah anche tenerlo ben lontano dal resto della popolazione femminile di Panem.  
>  Alla babbuinah il dubbio che luih stia recitando non lo toglie nessuno, ahimè!  
>  Tanto da non vedere come lui ~~abbia eiaculatoh~~ si sia emozionatoh quando lei ha detto che stava pensando a luih. Ma Peeta è l'amoreh, noih tutte lo sappiamo molto beneh ♥ (Alzih la mano chi amah Peeta! \o/ )  
>  _"E non importa se io stia recitando o se lo stia facendo lui. Mi piace la sensazione che mi provoca, quindi va bene così. Se non morirò, avrò tempo per capire cosa mi stia davvero succedendo. Che cosa mi abbia fatto Peeta."_  
>  Cosa ti ha fattoh? Quello che ha fatto a tutteh, ma chére! Peeta is sexy and he knows it!♥ e anche la nostrah Babbuina - cuoreh si sta innamorandoh ♥ anche se furba com'è crede piuttosto che sia una malattia venerea :'D  
>  Ma torniamoh all'Arena: i nostri tre piccolih porcellinih hanno incontrato gli ibridi/cagnacci pulciosi, e vediamo come Katniss, guidata dal suo smodato istinto di sopravvivenza abbia comunque come reazione istintiva quella di battersela a gambe levate, lasciando indietro Peeta.  
>  Shame on you, Babbuinah!  
>  ~~Anzi noh, sennò inizia a struggersi nei sensi di colpa e non la riacchiappiamo più.~~  
>  Ma dato che lentamente (non è mai stata famosa per la sua prontezza intellettiva) sta migliorando si ravvede quasi subito, armata e cattiva per coprire le spalle a Peeta \o/ , che vediamo determinato e ben armato, darle di santa ragione ai cagnacci \o/  
>  Fagliele vedere, Peeta! Sei tutte noh! \o/ Insomma...Un capitoloh pregno di emozioni, in cui vediamo come KitKat inizi ad evolversi e come il loro cave-love sia riusciuto a cambiare un po' le carte in tavola.  
>  Quanti porcellinih rimarranno? Lo scoprirete nella prossima puntatah! ♥  
>  ...Ah, e non dimenticate che il destinoh di Finnickinoh e dei suoi cali di zuccherih è nelle vostre manih!  
>  Lot of love ♥  
>  LaGatta♥  
>   
>   
> 


	6. Capitolo VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Stai bene?» Domando, senza spostarlo da me, allarmata dal fatto che potrebbe essere ferito. E non importa se Cato è qui vicino, se l'arco mi punta nella schiena e non riuscirei a proteggere né me, né Peeta in caso di attacco. Devo prima accertarmi che stia effettivamente bene e no, questo non è normale.

  
**VI.**   


 

_Inizio a salire, arrampicandomi sulla Cornucopia con le mani e coi piedi. La superficie di oro puro è stata ideata per somigliare alle gerle intrecciate che riempiamo al raccolto, quindi ci sono striature e giunture cui aggrapparsi. Ma dopo un giorno sotto il sole dell'arena, il metallo è abbastanza bollente da provocarmi delle scottature alle mani._  
Cato è steso su un fianco, proprio in cima al corno, a sei metri da terra, e ansima per riprendere fiato mentre vomita oltre il bordo. È la mia occasione per ucciderlo. Mi fermo a mezza via e preparo un'altra freccia, ma quando sto per tirare sento urlare Peeta. Mi volto di scatto e vedo che ha appena raggiunto la coda della Cornucopia e che gli ibridi gli sono alle calcagna.  
«Arrampicati!» Grido. Peeta inizia a salire, intralciato non solo dalla gamba, ma anche dalla lancia _che ha in mano._ Mentre Peeta continua la sua salita, io mi affretto a prendere la freccia degli sponsor. Non so se sia incendiaria o esplosiva, ma non posso pensarci ora. Scocco la freccia verso il primo ibrido che sta per mettere le mani sul metallo della Cornucopia. Poi mi fletto nel prendere tre le mie mani le braccia di Peeta, tirandolo il più velocemente possibile verso di me. Riesco a buttarmi di schiena sul metallo, con Peeta sopra di me, quando la freccia che ho conficcato nella petto dell'ibrido esplode, portandosene dietro altri due.  
«Stai bene?» Domando, senza spostarlo da me, allarmata dal fatto che potrebbe essere ferito. E non importa se Cato è qui vicino, se l'arco mi punta nella schiena e non riuscirei a proteggere né me, né Peeta in caso di attacco. Devo prima accertarmi che stia effettivamente bene e no, questo non è normale. Nella sopravvivenza non ci si può perdere in questi pensieri, dovrei essere sicura al cento per cento che, se non ci arrivassi io, potrebbe farlo lui. Come succede con Gale quando andiamo a caccia. Mi fido di lui e non devo mai preoccuparmi della sua incolumità. Ma Peeta non è Gale e devo proteggerlo, devo sapere che non sia ferito. Lo vedo annuire, appoggiando i palmi sul metallo per rialzarsi e, quando lo fa, quando libera il mio corpo dal suo peso, _mi ricordo di Cato che aspetta in cima e mi volto di scatto, ma lui è piegato in due dai crampi e, a quanto pare, più preoccupato degli ibridi di quanto lo siamo noi._  
Le frecce che mi ha mandato Haymitch sono in tutto dieci, ed una l'ho già utilizzata. Sono potenti e visto che gli ibridi si stanno radunando, potrei farne fuori parecchi – se non tutti – con una sola freccia esplosiva. Punto l'arco verso di loro, ma mi blocco, osservando quegli occhi verdi. Verdi come Lux. Come l'altro ibrido ha gli occhi marroni di Rue. Sono loro. Sono i tributi morti. Più in là c'è persino Clove, che mi osserva denigrando i denti. Non posso lasciarmi distrarre da questa scoperta, così, invece di perdere tempo, scocco la freccia verso il branco. Ne colpisco uno alla gola che si dimena, affossando gli artigli nella terra, prima di esplodere, portandosi dietro gran parte degli altri.  
Quando mi volto, Peeta sta colpendo Cato con la lancia e sento lo stomaco contorcersi vedendolo in quella situazione. Lo so che se la cava bene nel corpo a corpo, ma non credevo che sarebbe riuscito a tener testa a Cato così bene, ma il tributo del Distretto due è stanco, disidratato che fa fatica a stargli dietro. Gli ibridi erano riusciti anche a prenderlo, visto che ha una ferita abbastanza profonda nel braccio. Vorrei poter aiutare Peeta, colpendo Cato sul cranio con una freccia, ma non posso perché sento distintamente un ringhio alle mie spalle. Mi volto e la freccia, questa volta una normale, colpisce l'occhio di Rue. _Mi dispiace_. Vorrei dirle, ma non so se sia effettivamente lei. Non può essere lei. Rue è tornata a casa in una bara di legno, è tornata a casa.  
Scocco altre due frecce esplosive verso gli ibridi rimasti. Peeta sta combattendo, ha la lancia. Mi sta proteggendo, proprio come avrebbe fatto Gale se fossimo nel nostro bosco. E quando mi volto verso di loro, la lancia di Peeta è dentro la gola di Cato che cade oltre al bordo della Cornucopia. Morto.  
«Katniss?» Mi chiama, avvicinandosi a me. E per la prima volta vedo Peeta come non l'avevo mai fatto. Non come il figlio di un fornaio, del ragazzo che ha detto di osservarmi senza mai riuscire a rivolgermi la parola, ma lo vedo come un ragazzo pronto ad uccidere per la propria sopravvivenza, come me. Non è una ragazzino da proteggere, ma una persona che, volendo, riuscirebbe a proteggere me, che tutti i giorni mi addentravo fuori dalla recinzione andando contro la legge. Mi ritrovo a pensare che io, Peeta Mellark, lo conosco davvero poco.  
«Peeta, ce l'abbiamo fatta». Sussurro, alzandomi in punta di piedi ed abbracciandolo. Ce l'abbiamo fatta e siamo vivi. Tutti e due. Torneremo a casa.  
«Non sei ferita, vero?» Mi accarezza la schiena e mi spingo più verso di lui, baciandogli il collo.  
«No. Sto bene. Tu sei ferito?»  
«Mi fa male la gamba» Risponde, prima di muoversi per unire le nostre bocche per un attimo. «Perché non dicono nulla?» Domanda, poi, mentre cercavo ancora la sua bocca con la mia, senza pensare che, effettivamente, dovrebbero tirarci fuori da qui. Abbiamo sentito il colpo di cannone dovuto alla morte di Cato, ma continuiamo a rimanere qui, nell'Arena senza che nessuno ci dica nulla.  
 _«Forse è il cadavere. Forse dobbiamo allontanarci» dice Peeta._  
Tento di ricordare. Bisogna allontanarsi dal tributo morto nello scontro finale? Ho il cervello troppo confuso per esserne sicura, ma quale altra ragione ci potrebbe essere per questo ritardo? Decidiamo quindi di scendere dalla Cornucopia per spostarci al Lago, beviamo e, quando sento il suono di una ghiandaia imitatrice poco dopo vedo spuntare l'hovercraft _che si porta via il corpo di Cato. Adesso prenderanno noi. Adesso possiamo andare a casa. Ma ancora nessuna risposta._  
«Cosa stanno aspettando?» Dice Peeta.  
 _«Non lo so». Rispondo. Qualunque sia il motivo del ritardo, non posso stare a guardarlo mentre perde altro sangue. Mi alzo per cercare un bastoncino, ma quasi subito trovo la freccia che è rimbalzata sulla corazza di Cato. Andrà bene quanto l'altra. Mentre mi chino per prenderla, la voce di Claudius Templesmith rimbomba nell'arena._  
«Un saluto ai concorrenti finali dei settantaquattre-simi Hunger Games. La modifica precedente è stata revocata. Un esame più accurato del regolamento ha rivelato che ci può essere soltanto un vincitore» Dice. «Possa la buona sorte essere a vostro favore».  
Si sente un lieve fruscio e poi più niente. Guardo Peeta incredula, mentre la verità si fa strada nella mia mente. Non hanno mai avuto l'intenzione di lasciarci vivere entrambi. È stato tutto architettato dagli Strateghi per garantire la prova di forza più sensazionale di tutti i tempi. E io, come una stupida, ci ho creduto.  
«Se ci pensi, non è poi tanto sorprendente». Dice lui in tono sommesso e _viene verso di me, come al rallentatore, la sua mano sta estraendo il coltello dalla cintura..._ Potrebbe uccidermi, anzi, probabilmente mi ucciderà. Si sta avvicinando per trafiggermi il collo, proprio come ha fatto con Cato ed io, automaticamente, serro le dita sull'arco, senza muovermi. Lo osservo, con la paura che, forse, è troppo evidente, perché non voglio tendere l'arco verso di lui, anche se so che sarebbe l'unica cosa intelligente da fare. Non voglio ucciderlo, né vederlo morire davanti ai miei occhi. E mi ritrovo a chiedere scusa a Prim perché non potrò mantenere fede alla promessa che le ho fatto, perché se Peeta mi uccide, significa soltanto una cosa: mi sono arresa. Ma non posso proprio difendermi, non contro Peeta.  
Tiro un sospiro di sollievo quando getta il coltello nell'acqua del lago e mi rilasso. «Uccidimi, Katniss».  
Lo guardo negli occhi, lucidi come i miei e nego con la testa. _«Non posso». Protesto. «Non lo farò»._  
«Fallo. Prima che rimandino indietro quegli ibridi o qualcos'altro». Ribatte lui.  
«Allora uccidimi!» Esclamo rabbiosamente gettandogli contro le mie armi _«Mi uccidi, vai a casa e te ne fai una ragione!» E mentre lo dico, so che la morte, qui e adesso, sarebbe la scelta più facile._  
«Sai che non posso». Taglia corto Peeta buttando le armi, prendendo una freccia tra le sue mani, osservandone la punta.  
«No». Sospiro, stringendogli i polsi, per fermarlo. E so che i telespettatori ameranno questa scena strappalacrime, ma non è messa in atto per loro. Non può uccidersi per me, se è questo il suo intento. Non può proprio farlo perché se lui morisse non so se riuscirei a sopravviverne io, una volta tornata a casa. Avrei un debito nei suoi confronti troppo grande da poter ripagare e non voglio averlo sulla mia coscienza. Non voglio che muoia. Non lo voglio e basta. _«No, non puoi ucciderti». Continuo,_ strappando la freccia dalla sua mano per gettarla nel lago come ha fatto lui con il coltello.  
 _«Katniss». Dice lui. «È quello che voglio»._  
«Non mi lascerai qui da sola». Ribatto. Perché se lui muore, io non tornerò mai a casa, non veramente. Passerò il resto della mia vita in questa arena cercando di pensare a una via d'uscita.  
«Senti... Sappiamo entrambi che devono avere un vincitore. Può essere soltanto uno di noi. Ti prego, accettalo. Per me». E continua dicendomi quanto mi ama, che vita sarebbe senza di me, ma io ho smesso di ascoltarlo, perché quello che ha detto un attimo fa mi è rimasto bloccato nella mente e batte, batte a più non posso.  
Sappiamo entrambi che devono avere un vincitore.  
Sì, devono avere un vincitore. Senza un vincitore, l'intera faccenda esploderebbe in faccia agli Strateghi. Avrebbero tradito le aspettative di Capitol City. Potrebbero persino essere giustiziati, lentamente e dolorosamente, e le telecamere trasmetterebbero l'evento su ogni schermo del paese. Se Peeta e io dovessimo morire entrambi, o se loro lo pensassero...  
Le mie dita armeggiano con il sacchetto che ho alla cintura, sganciandolo. Peeta lo vede e la sua mano afferra il mio polso. «No, non te lo permetterò».  
«Fidati di me». Sussurro. Sostiene il mio sguardo per un lungo momento, poi mi lascia andare.  
Allento il sacchetto e verso un po' di bacche nel palmo della sua mano. Poi riempio il mio. «Al tre?»  
Peeta si china e mi bacia una volta, molto delicatamente. Ma come è già capitato, ricerco io stessa le sue labbra per un secondo bacio. Quando mi scosto, lo osservo per un attimo, o moriremo o vinceremo, entrambi. Insieme. Perché in questa edizione non è possibile scindere i tributi del Distretto 12. Perché se lui morisse da solo, io non riuscirei a perdonarmelo mai. _«Al tre». Dice._  
Siamo in piedi, con le schiene premute l'una contro l'altra, le mani libere intrecciate saldamente.  
«Mostrale. Voglio che tutti vedano» Dice lui.  
Apro le dita e le bacche scure brillano al sole. Do alla mano di Peeta un'ultima stretta come segnale, come addio, e iniziamo a contare. «Uno». Forse mi sbaglio. «Due». Forse a loro non importa se moriamo entrambi. «Tre!» È troppo tardi per cambiare idea. Mi porto la mano alla bocca, dando un ultimo sguardo al mondo. Le bacche sono appena passate attraverso le mie labbra che le trombe iniziano a squillare.  
La voce concitata di Claudius Templesmith urla sovrastandole. «Fermi! Fermi! Signore e signori, sono lieto di presentarvi i vincitori dei Settantaquattresimi Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen e Peeta Mellark! Ecco a voi... i tributi del Distretto 12!»  
Sputo le bacche e sento Peeta tirarmi per il braccio, facendomi inginocchiare sulla sponda del lago. Ci puliamo la bocca con l'acqua, poi, quando sono sicura di essere completamente pulita dal succo tiro un sospiro di sollievo e mi volto verso Peeta. _«Ne hai inghiottita nessuna?» Gli domando._  
Lui scuote la testa. «Tu?»  
«Credo che sarei già morta, se l'avessi fatto». Ribatto portandogli le braccia dietro la testa e singhiozzo, proprio come ho fatto quando l'ho ritrovato dopo aver creduto che fosse morto. Singhiozzo, mentre mi accarezza i capelli e mi ripete che stiamo bene, che siamo vincitori, che torneremo a casa.  
«Stai bene...» Dico, prima di sentire le urla dei capitolini che rimbombano dentro tutta l'arena, prima di vedere l'hovercraft sopra le nostre teste, prima di aggrapparmi alla mia scaletta e Peeta alla sua, senza riuscire ad interrompere l'intreccio delle nostre dita. Non voglio perdere questo nostro contatto. 

  



	7. Capitolo VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osservo l'arena ai nostri piedi e mi sento grata di poter sentire la mano calda di Peeta tra la mia, il sapere di non essere da sola a tornare a casa, di avere lui che mi protegge perché può farlo. Perché vuole farlo. Non ho la forza di parlare, sono troppo stanca, troppo provata da tutto, ma vorrei ringraziarlo. Dirgli grazie per essere stato con me, di avermi abbracciato durante la notte, mi avermi scaldata con i suoi baci anche se eravamo tributi in un'edizione degli Hunger Games, anche se avremmo dovuto ucciderci tra di noi. Noi siamo stati insieme, ci siamo aggrappati l'un all'altra e non per la necessità di un'alleanza, ma come evoluzione naturale del nostro rapporto. Ed io mi sono lasciata trasportare da ciò che credo volessero vedere i telespettatori, ma non rimpiango nulla.

 

  
**VII.**   


 

Osservo l'arena ai nostri piedi e mi sento grata di poter sentire la mano calda di Peeta tra la mia, il sapere di non essere da sola a tornare a casa, di avere lui che mi protegge perché può farlo. Perché vuole farlo. Non ho la forza di parlare, sono troppo stanca, troppo provata da tutto, ma vorrei ringraziarlo. Dirgli grazie per essere stato con me, di avermi abbracciato durante la notte, mi avermi scaldata con i suoi baci anche se eravamo tributi in un'edizione degli Hunger Games, anche se avremmo dovuto ucciderci tra di noi. Noi siamo stati insieme, ci siamo aggrappati l'un all'altra e non per la necessità di un'alleanza, ma come evoluzione naturale del nostro rapporto. Ed io mi sono lasciata trasportare da ciò che credo volessero vedere i telespettatori, ma non rimpiango nulla.  
La corrente elettrica ci tira verso l'hovercraft e non appena siamo all'interno, qualcuno ci viene incontro. Mi stringo con più forza alla mano di Peeta al fine di far comprendere che non voglio lasciarlo. Non posso lasciarlo perché non sono sicura di poter affermare di essere al sicuro. Mi sembra ancora così surreale di essere uscita dall'arena, stringendo la mano calda di Peeta. Potrebbe essere tutto un sogno e non me ne rendo nemmeno conto, magari sono ancora sopra all'albero, in attesa che i Favoriti, e Peeta, mi uccidano.  
Alla fine, però, non fanno nulla, ci accompagnano a sedere su delle poltroncine e un uomo camice bianco controlla la gamba di Peeta. Io continuo a stringergli la mano e non abbiamo proferito parola. Porto la sua mano sulle mie cosce e con la mano libera gli accarezzo il dorso. Chiudo gli occhi, continuando a sentire la sua pelle sotto i miei polpastrelli. Mi calma, come nell'arena mi calmavano le sue mani sui miei capelli. «Katniss?» Mi chiama e mi volto verso di lui che mi regala un sorriso. Uno degli ultimi, penso. Anche se sicuramente ce ne saranno altri quando verremo intervistati da Caesar. Non rispondo, appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla e continuo a cercare di riposare gli occhi, anche se forse dovrei tenerli aperti viste le immagini che mi affollano la mente. Cosa avrei fatto se Peeta, ora, non fosse stato al mio fianco? Se fosse riuscito ad uccidersi con la mia freccia? Non credo che sarei riuscita ad andare avanti, non con la sua morte sulla mia coscienza.  
Mi desto quando mi accorgo che l'hovercraft è atterrato e le porte si aprono, facendomi intravedere la figura di Effie Trinket. Quando io e Peeta scendiamo, ci troviamo entrambi stretti nel suo abbraccio. «Oh. Bentornati!» Ci guida dentro il Centro d'Addestramento e dopo un pasto, io e Peeta veniamo divisi e spinti in due stanze diverse. Osservo la sua figura finché non scompare alla mia vista, e già mi sento male di non averlo al mio fianco, ormai troppo abituata alla sua presenza costante. Sono rimasta sola. Mi conforta l'idea che tra pochi giorni, salirò nuovamente sul treno. Questa volta per tornare a casa, da Prim, da mia madre. Da Gale. Tornerò a casa e tutto tornerà alla normalità. Beh, quasi tutto. Vivrò in una casa più grande, con Haymitch e Peeta come vicini. Ma tornerò a casa e ricomincerò a vivere nella mia routine. Ricomincerei a cacciare, ad andare al Forno. Tornerò a casa. Questo pensiero mi dà speranza. Speranza che, forse, non tutto ciò che è successo nell'arena sia stato inutile. Anzi, già lo so. Ho agito bene, per me. Per Peeta.  
Quando mi sveglio, sono ancora nella stessa stanza, ancora da sola. Mi domando cosa stiano facendo a Peeta, se si sente solo con me, se sente la mia mancanza. Ma scaccio quest'idea, anche lui sta pensando di tornare a casa e probabilmente andrà da una di quelle ragazze che non è riuscita a lasciare un segno duraturo come ho fatto io. Che poi credo proprio che tutto quel discorso fosse soltanto una menzogna. Sicuramente a casa ha qualcuna che ama davvero, non come me, che sono stata soltanto una parentesi per vincere i Giochi. E lui lo è stato per me perché io non voglio un ragazzo, né figli.  
 _Voglio scendere dal letto. Vedere Peeta_ , anche se non dovrebbe più importarmi della sua salute, ora. _E Cinna, scoprire di più su quanto è successo. E perché non dovrei? Mi sento bene. Ma appena provo a sfilarmi dalla fascia, sento un liquido freddo che da uno dei tubi mi entra in vena e perdo conoscenza quasi all'istante._  
Questo succede di continuo, per non so quante volte. Mi sveglio, mangio e, anche se resisto all'impulso di tentare di fuggire dal letto, vengo stesa di nuovo. Mi sembra di trovarmi in uno strano crepuscolo senza fine. Registro solo alcune cose. La senza-voce dai capelli rossi non è ritornata dopo avermi dato da mangiare. Le mie cicatrici stanno scomparendo. E infine, lo immagino o sento davvero la voce di un uomo che urla? Non ha l'accento di Capitol City, ma ha le cadenze più brusche di casa mia.  
E non posso fare a meno di provare la sensazione, vaga e confortante, che qualcuno mi stia cercando.  
Poi finalmente arriva il momento in cui rinvengo e stavolta non c'è niente di collegato al mio braccio destro. La fascia di contenimento è stata rimossa e sono libera di muovermi. Mi vesto in meno di un minuto e mi muovo irrequieta davanti alla parete dove so che c'è una porta, anche se non riesco a vederla, finché all'improvviso scorre di lato e si apre. Entro in un ampio ingresso deserto che sembra non avere altre porte. Ma deve averne. E dietro una di quelle porte deve esserci Peeta. Ora che sono cosciente e mi posso muovere, sono sempre più in ansia per lui. Deve star bene, altrimenti la senza-voce me l'avrebbe detto. Ma ho bisogno di vederlo con i miei occhi.  
«Peeta!» Chiamo a voce alta, dato che non c'è nessuno a cui chiedere. Per tutta risposta sento il mio nome, ma non è la sua voce. È una voce che prima mi provoca irritazione, poi impazienza. Effie.  
Mi giro e li vedo tutti in attesa, in una grande stanza in fondo all'atrio... Effie, Haymitch e Cinna.  
«Dov'è Portia? È con Peeta? Lui sta bene, vero? Voglio dire, è vivo?» Chiedo senza riflettere. Perché mai Peeta dovrebbe essere morto? Stava bene. Quando l'ho visto l'ultima volta, stava mangiando insieme a me, è impossibile che in questi giorni sia successo qualcosa da farlo stare così male e portarlo alla morte.  
 _«Sta bene. Solo che vogliono che il vostro ricongiungimento avvenga in diretta, alla cerimonia». Mi risponde Haymitch._  
«Ah, è tutto qui, allora». Sospiro. Il terribile momento in cui ho di nuovo pensato che Peeta fosse morto è passato. «Mi sarebbe piaciuto vederlo di persona». Ammetto ad alta voce, anche se sarebbe voluto essere un pensiero, e sento la lingua di Effie schioccare sul palato.  
«Certo!» Dice, con la sua voce acuta ed anche un po' irritata. «Così da rotolarvi dentro un sacco a pelo. Che indecenza, mi sono vergognata per voi».  
Arrossisco fino alla punta dei capelli. Cerco sempre di non pensare a quello che è successo dentro la caverna, anche se mi è impossibile, ma ricordarmelo così, come se avessi fatto la cosa più brutta sulla faccia della terra mi manda in bestia.  
«Credevano di star per morire, ci stava che i due innamorati scopassero». Mi anticipa Haymitch, sorseggiando il suo liquore. Se possibile, io arrossisco anche di più. «Complimenti, comunque, è stata proprio una bella idea, quella». Alza il bicchiere in mia direzione per brindare ed io digrigno i denti. Non è stata un'idea, né qualcosa di premeditato, è successo e basta. È stato Peeta quello che, probabilmente, ha utilizzato il tutto a suo favore. Io mi sono soltanto lasciata andare con la consapevolezza che probabilmente sarei davvero morta. Peeta mi ha utilizzato, mi ha accarezzato, con l'intenzione di far credere a tutti che fosse innamorato di me, quando a casa ha tante ragazze con le quali stare. Mi sento male a pensarlo, mi sento male ad essere arrivata soltanto ora a questo concetto. Peeta non prova nulla, è stata soltanto una messa in scena, atta a conquistare gli sponsor, proprio come ha fatto rivelando che la ragazza di cui era innamorato era venuta agli Hunger Games con lui. Era tutto studiato a tavolino, forse è stato Haymitch stesso ad ideare il piano. Mi sento così stupida, ora.  
«Katniss, andiamo». Cinna mi riporta alla realtà, e lo seguo, in silenzio, continuando a guardare i miei piedi muoversi uno davanti all'altro. Flavius, Venia ed Ottavia mi travolgono non appena mi vedono con abbracci e baci e parole. E non fanno altro che parlare di come sia stata bella la cosiddetta _cave scene_. Sono rimasti incantati dall'amore che io e Peeta abbiamo trasmesso. Peccato che non era amore. Era soltanto una recita ben strutturata da parte di Peeta. Ed io non sono innamorata, ma sono stata soltanto così stupida da fare qualcosa che credevo non avrei mai fatto. Rimango in silenzio, facendoli parlare, rimarcando il fatto che Peeta è il ragazzo più buono del mondo e che hanno adorato il suo spirito di sacrificio quando voleva uccidersi per far vincere me. Ma, anche quello, era tutto studiato. Sapeva che l'avrei fermato. Lo sapeva perché una persona che vuole effettivamente uccidersi per salvarne un'altra, non perde tempo ad osservare la punta, se la conficca nel petto senza esitazioni.  
Dopo avermi truccata e preparata, _prendiamo l'ascensore fino al piano dove ci siamo allenati. È consuetudine che il vincitore o la vincitrice e la sua équipe di supporto salgano da sotto il palco. Prima lo staff dei preparatori, poi l'accompagnatore, lo stilista, il mentore e, infine, il vincitore. Solo che quest'anno, con due vincitori che condividono sia un accompagnatore sia un mentore, hanno dovuto rivedere la procedura. Mi ritrovo in una zona poco illuminata sotto il palco. Per portarmi su è stata installata una piattaforma nuova di zecca. Si vedono ancora dei mucchietti di segatura, si sente l'odore della vernice fresca._  
Cinna e lo staff dei preparatori si tolgono gli abiti per indossare i costumi di scena e vanno a prendere posizione, lasciandomi sola. Nell'oscurità vedo una parete divisoria a una decina di metri di distanza e presumo che dietro ci sia Peeta.  
Il frastuono della folla è forte, perciò non mi accorgo di Haymitch finché non mi tocca la spalla.  
Scatto, allarmata. In parte sono ancora nell'arena, immagino. «Abbraccio porta fortuna?» Domanda e, dopo aver inarcato le sopracciglia, dubbiosa – quando mai Haymitch abbraccia qualcuno? Anzi, quando mai Haymitch potrebbe voler abbracciare me? – annuisco e mi stringo a lui. Le sue labbra si avvicinano al mio orecchio sinistro, che i dottori di Capitol City hanno sistemato, «Ricordati che sei pazzamente innamorata di Peeta». Sussurra. «Il giochino delle bacche non è piaciuto tanto. Ricordati che lo ami così tanto, proprio come quando hai aperto le gambe». Si allontana, mentre mi dico di non arrossire per ciò che ha appena detto. No. Non sono innamorata di Peeta, ma Haymitch ha ragione. Davanti a tutta la nazione devo esserlo.  
Dopo un tempo che mi sembra infinito, _sento la piattaforma che mi solleva fino al palco._  
Luci accecanti. Il boato assordante fa tremare rumorosamente il metallo sotto i miei piedi. A qualche metro di distanza, c'è Peeta. Ha un aspetto così pulito, sano e bello, che quasi non lo riconosco. Ma il suo sorriso è lo stesso, sia nel fango sia a Capitol City, e appena lo vedo faccio quattro passi e mi butto tra le sue braccia. E lo faccio per quello che mi ha detto Haymitch, non per altro. O forse sì. Sono stata così in pena per lui che sono davvero contenta di vedere che stia bene. E quando Peeta si china sulla mia bocca, non faccio nulla per scostarmi e contraccambio il suo bacio, sapendo bene, però, che è tutta una finta. Ma se non sto al gioco, mia madre, Prim, Gale e tutta la sua famiglia sarebbero in pericolo. Le nostre labbra si cercano e un brivido mi percorre la spina dorsale. Non mi erano mancate soltanto le sue braccia, ma ora so che niente di tutto ciò è reale. Il pubblico impazzisce comunque nel vederci così uniti, quindi ben venga. _Dopo dieci minuti Caesar Flickerman gli dà un colpetto sulla spalla per continuare lo spettacolo e Peeta lo spinge da una parte senza neanche guardarlo. Il pubblico perde la testa. Che ne sia consapevole o meno, come al solito Peeta sta facendo esattamente ciò che il pubblico si aspetta.  
Alla fine Haymitch ci interrompe e ci dà un amichevole spintarella verso il posto su cui siede il vincitore._ Mi siedo praticamente sul suo grembo e Peeta mi cinge con le sue braccia, mi rannicchio contro di lui proprio come nella _cave scene_. La serata si sofferma sulle immagini pre Hunger Games e con video nei quali veniamo inquadrati. Arrossisco fino alla punta dei capelli, mentre mi nascondo nel petto di Peeta, quando sullo schermo fanno vedere Rue, nonché quando dovrei guardare io e Peeta mentre... mentre... stiamo insieme.

  



	8. Capitolo VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Allora, Peeta... non dovresti dirci qualcosa?» Domanda Caesar, ridendo subito dopo. Prendendoci in giro. Ed io vorrei soltanto sotterrarmi perché so bene di cosa stia parlando.  
> «Cosa, Caesar?» Peeta non è come me, non arrossisce, anzi, è divertito forse quanto Flickerman. Io rimango in silenzio, ad osservarli, cercando di nascondermi come posso. Tutto questo è troppo imbarazzante.  
> 

  
**VIII.**   


 

«Allora, Peeta... non dovresti dirci qualcosa?» Domanda Caesar, ridendo subito dopo. Prendendoci in giro. Ed io vorrei soltanto sotterrarmi perché so bene di cosa stia parlando.   
«Cosa, Caesar?» Peeta non è come me, non arrossisce, anzi, è divertito forse quanto Flickerman. Io rimango in silenzio, ad osservarli, cercando di nascondermi come posso. Tutto questo è troppo imbarazzante.  
«Eri così preoccupato del fatto che purtroppo fosse venuta con te...» La sua voce diventa improvvisamente seria.  
Peeta mi accarezza la testa, passando le dita tra i miei capelli sciolti. «Non direi più purtroppo, a questo punto...» Osserva la platea, per poi incontrare il mio sguardo. Mi affretto ad abbassare gli occhi, imbarazzata come non mai. Vorrei che potessimo cambiare discorso. «Ti sembro ancora sventurato, Caesar?» Non capisco come faccia ad essere così calmo e rilassato. Non dovrebbe, non quando si parla di qualcosa di così intimo.  
«Direi di no».  
«Insomma, sono qui, vivo. Con Katniss tra le mie braccia. Non potrei chiedere di più». Ed io mi nascondo sul suo petto.  
«Credo che qualcuna sia imbarazzata». Ridono di me, tutti e due. E vorrei soltanto prendere l'arco, che non ho con me, per colpirli al petto. Peeta continua ad accarezzarmi i capelli proprio come faceva nell'arena, ma continuo a non uscire dal mio nascondiglio assolutamente poco pratico.  
«È così, lei. Ed è una cosa che adoro». Bugia. È tutta una finta, ma non posso fare a meno di sentire il mio cuore battere più frenetico. Anche se è una menzogna, la sua voce sembra così sincera da farmi male.  
 _«Bene, Peeta, dai vostri giorni nella grotta sappiamo che per te è stato amore a prima vista. Da quando, dai cinque anni?» Chiede._  
«Dal momento in cui ho posato lo sguardo su di lei». Risponde Peeta, mentre mi osserva con un'espressione che sembra amore. Ed io accenno un sorriso, accarezzandogli la guancia e depositandogli un bacio all'angolo della bocca. _Continua a recitare così, Katniss_. Mi dico, riunendo le nostre labbra ancora una volta. Questa potrebbe essere una bella storia, potrei emozionarmi davvero se non fosse che conosco la verità.  
«Credo che li abbiamo persi...» Afferma Caesar con una risalta, rivolta al pubblico.  
«Scusa, Caesar». Dico, fingendomi imbarazzata e affossando la testa nel petto di Peeta.  
«Oh, ma è così bello vedere il vostro amore. A proposito, Katniss, _che rincorsa è stata per te, invece. Credo che la vera emozione per il pubblico sia stata guardare che ti innamoravi di lui. Quando hai capito che lo amavi?» Domanda Caesar_ , prendendomi in contropiede. Ed ora che mi invento? Io non lo amo. Non credo di averlo mai fatto. Sono stata soltanto spinta dalle sue carezze e dalla paura di morire.  
Mi tingo di rosso, irrigidendomi un attimo, sperando che il pubblico non lo noti. «Io... Insomma...» Balbetto, non riuscendo a trovare un momento adatto. «Io...»  
Caesar ride, ancora, cercando di smorzare la tensione. Ed è Peeta a salvarmi. «Non è brava a parlare di queste cose» Mi difende.  
«Già, in fondo ha detto chiaramente che non si sia mai interessata ai ragazzi prima di te». Risponde Caesar ed io annuisco. «Proprio per questo credo che tutti noi vogliamo conoscere il momento in cui si è resa conto dei suoi sentimenti. Non ce la fai proprio a parlarne, Katniss?»  
Deglutisco, continuando a sentirmi troppo al centro dell'attenzione. Voglio soltanto scomparire. «Io... insomma... non lo so. Cioè, non c'è un momento preciso, credo. È stato tutto... è nato tutto... così». Balbetto incerta, ancora. «Non volevo pensare di ucciderlo, non volevo pensarlo morto da qualche parte e quando è arrivato l'annuncio... io sono andata a cercarlo, è cambiato tutto perché potevamo vincere entrambi, non dovevo più pensare che uno dei due sarebbe morto. E... insomma, non posso pensare di vivere senza di lui, ora.». Affermo con voce malferma, scostandomi da Peeta il più possibile, torturandomi le mani e sentendo il viso accaldato. E mi rendo conto che, escludendo l'ultima parte, io abbia detto la verità.  
«Quindi dall'annuncio di cambio regole». Dice Flickerman e lo guardo per un attimo.  
«Credo di sì, è stato il momento io cui ho potuto pensare a Peeta come persona e non come Tributo. E... ho pensato... che avrei potuto averlo per me». Guardo Peeta con la coda dell'occhio e lo vedo sorridermi, avvicinarsi a me per baciarmi la tempia. Chiudo un attimo gli occhi e mi sento male per tutta questa finzione. Perché a volte la mia testa non crede che lo sia, altre che Peeta è soltanto il figlio del fornaio e che di lui mi importi ben poco. E non riesco a comprendermi nemmeno io.  
 _«Allora, adesso che mi hai avuto, cosa farai di me?»_  
Mi abbandono contro di lui. «Ti metterò in un posto dove nessuno ti farà del male». E quando lui mi bacia, tutti i presenti sospirano.


	9. Capitolo IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non avrei mai creduto di rivedere un treno, ma sono seduta nel mio vagone, intenta a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Ora che finalmente stiamo tornando a casa, non so proprio più cosa mi attenta. Non vedo l'ora di abbracciare Primrose, ma il pensiero di Gale mi fa storcere lo stomaco in una morsa. E non ne capisco nemmeno il motivo. Gale è il mio migliore amico e nulla di più. Come Peeta è stato solo il mio compagno negli Hunger Games ed ora sarà un amico. Niente di più. Tornerò alla mia vita di tutti giorni. Con qualche – tanti – soldo in più, con una nuova casa. Potrò perfino comprare le torte che Peeta glassa e che Prim adora. La mente mi riporta sempre a lui, e mi dà fastidio. Cerco di scacciare la sua immagine e le scene della grotta che ho visto durante l'intervista. Non ho fatto nulla di male, continuo a ripetermi, mentre l'acqua fredda rimuove le ultime tracce di trucco. Mi faccio la treccia ed esco da quella stanza.

Non avrei mai creduto di rivedere un treno, ma sono seduta nel mio vagone, intenta a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Ora che finalmente stiamo tornando a casa, non so proprio più cosa mi attenta. Non vedo l'ora di abbracciare Primrose, ma il pensiero di Gale mi fa storcere lo stomaco in una morsa. E non ne capisco nemmeno il motivo. Gale è il mio migliore amico e nulla di più. Come Peeta è stato solo il mio compagno negli Hunger Games ed ora sarà un amico. Niente di più. Tornerò alla mia vita di tutti giorni. Con qualche – tanti – soldo in più, con una nuova casa. Potrò perfino comprare le torte che Peeta glassa e che Prim adora. La mente mi riporta sempre a lui, e mi dà fastidio. Cerco di scacciare la sua immagine e le scene della grotta che ho visto durante l'intervista. Non ho fatto nulla di male, continuo a ripetermi, mentre l'acqua fredda rimuove le ultime tracce di trucco. Mi faccio la treccia ed esco da quella stanza.  
«Perché non andate a fare una passeggiata fuori? L'aria è fresca e si sta bene. Il treno farà rifornimento. Ripartiamo tra un'ora». Mi dice Effie non appena mi vede, spingendomi verso Peeta.  
È strano, ora, stare davanti a lui sapendo quanto abbia finto nei giorni scorsi. Non che io sia stata poi così sincera, ma c'è qualcosa in tutto questo che mi fa male, e non capisco cosa. Tra me e Peeta non c'è mai stato nulla di reale.  
Prima di scendere dal vagone sento la sua presa sulla mia mano e non faccio nulla per scostarla, ma continua a fingere e continua a fare male. Camminiamo un po' in silenzio, osservando ciò che ho intorno. Non sono mai stata brava a parlare e non intendo proferire parola. Non c'è nessuno che ci sta riprendendo e già mi sto sforzando di non correre via da qui, pur di stargli lontano.  
«C'è qualcosa che non va, Katniss?»  
Lo guardo e faccio spallucce. «Cosa ci dovrebbe essere che non va?» Rispondo, forse fin troppo brusca. Ma lo blocco e riprendiamo a camminare ancora un po', avanti ed indietro, seguendo la lunghezza del treno, con le nostre mani intrecciate, vive, senza aver bisogno di dire nulla e non mi dà comunque fastidio la sua presenza. Potrei stare non so quanto tempo a camminare mano nella mano con lui, e mi vergogno di questo mio pensiero perché non dovrei nemmeno averlo. Così, mi obbligo a pensare a Gale, a quando lo rivedrò, a quando torneremo a cacciare insieme.  
 _Haymitch mi fa sobbalzare quando mi posa una mano sulla schiena. Perfino qui, in mezzo al nulla, tiene la voce bassa. «Gran lavoro, voi due. Tenetelo in piedi anche nel distretto, finché non se ne vanno le telecamere. Dovremmo essere a posto». Lo seguo con lo sguardo mentre torna verso il treno, evitando gli occhi di Peeta._  
«Cosa vuol dire?» Mi chiede.  
Guardo la punta delle mie scarpe, senza lasciargli la mano che improvvisamente ha cominciato a sudare. Non so come sbrogliare il discorso, non so come spiegarglielo.  
 _«È per quelli di Capitol City. Non gli è piaciuta la nostra trovata delle bacche». Rispondo senza riflettere._  
«Cosa? Di cosa stai parlando?» Domanda. La sua voce mi sembra quasi irrequieta, nervosa, ma cerco di non dargli peso. Gli spiego che il nostro tentato suicidio con le bacche non è piaciuto, che Haymitch mi ha avvertito di essere pazzamente innamorata di lui ed è nel momento in cui nomino questo fatto che scatta, allontanando la sua mano dalla mia stretta, guardandomi con quegli occhi azzurri pieni di astio, forse. O magari è più delusione, ed io non capisco più nulla. Credevo recitasse, credevo lo facesse anche lui per le telecamere. Ha delle ragazze che lo aspettano ed io mi sono soltanto lasciata andare alle sue carezze, non credevo che a lui sarebbe importato cosa provassi io. Non ho mai pensato ai ragazzi, tanto meno a lui, non prima della caverna, almeno. E non voglio una famiglia, ne ho già una e mi attende a casa.  
«Non credevo che ci fosse qualcosa da recitare. L'hai letto prima il copione o sei andata di improvvisazione?» Lo guardo negli occhi e arrossisco, prima di balbettare qualche parola sconnessa. Ma non mi dà il tempo di formulare nemmeno una frase che mi volta le spalle, pronto a lasciarmi lì.  
«Aspetta». Lo blocco per il polso. «Peeta, io...»  
«Tu, cosa?» Non credo di averlo mai visto così arrabbiato. Sicuramente non l'ho mai visto così arrabbiato, nemmeno quando ho trasgredito a ciò che mi aveva detto e sono corsa a prendergli la medicina al festino. E capisco che, forse, non ha propriamente recitato per le telecamere, lui. Ma non l'ho fatto nemmeno io, anche se ci ho messo un po' a capirlo. Non mi sarei lasciata toccare da lui in quel modo se non provassi nulla, ma non so cosa sia questo sentimento. Non so dove porterà e non posso permettermi di lasciarmi andare, non quando ho passato tutta la mia vita a dirmi che non avrei mai fatto la fine di mia madre.  
Peeta si scosta dalla mia presa per serrare le sue dita sulle mie spalle. E fa male, ma non mi muovo. Vuole avere una risposta, un qualcosa. Dovrei dirgli che non ho finto nulla, che era tutto reale, che davvero non riuscivo ad immaginare la sua morte, che tutto ciò che ho detto all'intervista era la verità. Perché se soltanto potessi, se lo potessi davvero, lo nasconderei in un posto al fine di mantenerlo sempre al sicuro, perché non vorrei che soffrisse. Non ora, non nell'arena e non per me. Ma non posso lasciarmi andare. Vedo i suoi occhi studiarmi, cercare di indurmi nella condizione di rispondere, ma il mio palato è secco e la mia lingua non dà segni di vita. Lo guardo a mia volta e scuoto la testa. «Mi dispiace». Riesco soltanto a dire prima di sentire le mie spalle più leggere senza la pressione delle sue mani, prima di sentire i suoi passi allontanarsi. Alzo lo sguardo soltanto quando non sento più alcun rumore intorno a me e lo trovo nuovamente a guardarmi, con le sopracciglia arcuate e le labbra incurvate verso il basso.  
«Non ti credevo così... così». Afferma, con la voce che mi sembra soltanto un sussurro tanta è la delusione che ne traspare. Ed io mi sento in colpa, osservandolo rientrare nel treno, perché non ho detto nemmeno la metà delle cose che avrei potuto spiegare. Perché non è stata una recita, perché le sue carezze ed i suoi baci sono stati la mia sicurezza, ma lui non lo sa e forse è meglio così. Se lui non mi ha usata, come ho creduto che fosse, è comunque meglio che creda che l'abbia fatto io. Perché non posso dargli quello che vorrebbe. Non posso lasciarmi andare alle sue braccia quando basterebbe un niente, davvero un niente per far finire tutto. Basterebbe calpestare una mina, e la tua vita finisce e sono le persone che restano a pagarne lo scotto. Lo so fin troppo bene e non voglio che mi accada nulla di tutto ciò.  
Quando rientro nel treno, mi dirigo subito nel mio vagone. Voglio solo buttarmi sotto il getto dell'acqua ed andare a dormire. Voglio cercare di spegnere la mente, non voglio dover pensare a niente di quello che è accaduto. Non voglio pensare al viso contrito di Peeta, quando non sono riuscita a parlare. Quando la mia mente ha deciso di spegnersi e di non proferire alcuna parola. Mi infilo nel letto con i capelli ancora bagnati, affossando la testa nel cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi e vedendolo in piedi davanti a me. In questo momento dovrei soltanto pensare che domani finalmente rivedrò Primrose, che l'abbraccerò e che potrò tornare alla mia routine, invece quegli occhi azzurri continuano a spuntare nella mia mente, prima sorridenti, poi arrabbiati. Con me. Perché l'ho ferito e non so se riuscirò mai a farmi perdonare. Non so nemmeno se seguirà il consiglio di Haymitch e continuerà la recita, che non è mai stata tale.  
Mi giro e rigiro nel letto, senza riuscire a prendere sonno e mi chiedo se anche lui stia come me, se pensi che, fino a pochi giorni fa, dormivamo abbracciati, sentendo l'uno il calore dell'altro. No. Devo chiuderlo fuori dalla mia mente. Non ha senso continuare a chiedermi cosa stia facendo o pensando. Se pensa a me, mi sta maledicendo. Ed in fondo, è meglio che lo faccia ora che non in futuro, quando vorrebbe avere una famiglia che io non posso dargli.  
L'indomani mattina, esco dalla mia stanza soltanto quando noto che stiamo entrando nel Distretto 12 e vorrei far di tutto pur di non vederlo, perché gli occhi azzurri di Peeta sono come un macigno nello stomaco, perché so che c'è una parte di me che vorrebbe abbracciarlo e dirgli che lo proteggerò, che lo salverò, ma l'altra sa che questa non è un atto che io sia in grado di fare. Vorrei dirgli che mi manca, che questa notte non ho fatto altro che pensare a lui, che avrei voluto che mi stringesse come faceva nella caverna, o fuori, quel giorno in cui credevo fosse morto e non riuscivo più a calmarmi per la paura che mi affliggeva. Mi avvicino a lui, mettendomi al suo fianco, sentendo il cuore martellarmi veloce nel petto soltanto per questa vicinanza, ma io non sono così. Io non posso emozionarmi per così poco. _Con la coda dell'occhio vedo Peeta allungare la mano. Lo guardo, incerta. «Ancora una volta? Per il pubblico?» Dice. Non c'è rabbia nella sua voce. Solo vuoto, ed è peggio. Il ragazzo del pane sta già scivolando via da me._  
Gli prendo la mano stringendola forte, preparandomi per le telecamere, e già temo il momento in cui dovrò lasciarla.  



	10. Capitolo X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se credevo di poter tornare alla mia normale routine, mi sbagliavo di grosso. Quando sono tornata, non solo ho dovuto affrontare baci e abbracci con Peeta davanti alle telecamere, ma la paternale di mia madre su quanto sia una poco di buono – cosa che credo pensi anche Peeta, ormai – e gli sguardi glaciali di Gale che, da quando sono tornata, non mi ha rivolto parola. Ho provato a parlargli, a spiegargli, ma non c'è stato verso di fargli cambiare idea sul mio conto.

Se credevo di poter tornare alla mia normale routine, mi sbagliavo di grosso. Quando sono tornata, non solo ho dovuto affrontare baci e abbracci con Peeta davanti alle telecamere, ma la paternale di mia madre su quanto sia una poco di buono – cosa che credo pensi anche Peeta, ormai – e gli sguardi glaciali di Gale che, da quando sono tornata, non mi ha rivolto parola. Ho provato a parlargli, a spiegargli, ma non c'è stato verso di fargli cambiare idea sul mio conto. Non che mi dovessi scusare con lui per qualcosa, visto che Gale è sempre stato soltanto un mio caro amico, ma a quanto pare l'amicizia era unilaterale. Lui voleva di più e me l'ha fatto capire, troppo tardi perché io potessi pensare seriamente che tra me e lui ci potesse essere qualcosa perché non riesco proprio a togliermi dalla testa quello che è successo con Peeta, o desiderare le sue braccia intorno al mio corpo. Gale non può pretendere che al suo: «Non capisci, Katniss? Io e te avevamo qualcosa che hai buttato via senza nemmeno riflettere!» io risponda di amarlo o di aver preso un abbaglio o, magari, che ho pensato a lui tutto il tempo perché non è così. Perché Gale, se non in pochi attimi, non è esistito nella mia testa durante i Giochi. Ed alla fine lui ha deciso per tutti e due. Quindi non solo non ho più mio compagno agli Hunger Games, ma anche il mio migliore amico.   
Prima di oggi, ho provato persino a riallacciare i rapporti con Peeta. Non chiedevo molto, soltanto... qualcosa. Un'amicizia, magari. Nei mesi scorsi, quando ancora le telecamere non ci lasciavano un momento da soli, abbiamo abbondato di baci e sorrisi. Ed erano così diversi da quelli che mi ha regalato nell'arena che mi sembrava tutto così assurdo. Non volevo le sue labbra sulle mie in quel modo. Non volevo i suoi sorrisi se poi, quando le telecamere se ne andavano, riprendeva a guardarmi con rabbia. Ed ora sarebbe ricominciato tutto. Ci saremmo stretti la mano, sorrisi, baciati e sarebbe stato tutto finto. Perché lui è andato avanti, ha preso il mio “mi dispiace” e l'ha visto come un'ammissione alla recita per gli Hunger Games. Perché non mi vuole ascoltare, nemmeno quando, presa da non so quale coraggio, andai a casa sua.  
«Che vuoi, Katniss?» Mi disse, facendomi comunque accomodare a casa sua e offrendomi una tazza di tè. Io rimasi per un po' in silenzio, sorseggiando la bevanda calda e scaldandomi le mani. Quando notai la sua irritazione dovuta alla mia presenza, cercai di decidermi a parlare.  
«Ce l'hai con me?» Domandai, con un'intonazione che non credevo nemmeno di possedere, sembrava quasi disperata. Peeta mi guardò e si alzò dalla sedia, trascinandola con sé, graffiando sicuramente il parquet.  
«Secondo te? Non puoi pretendere, ora, che ti sorrida o che ti parli. Non dopo quello che hai fatto!» Sbatté i pugni sul tavolo, facendomi sussultare. Ed io mi resi conto che secondo lui, fu stata tutta una recita, anche il momento in cui mi unii a lui, quando invece quello fu il primo momento in cui ho capito quanto Peeta, probabilmente, fosse davvero importante per me. Ed io non riuscii a dire più nulla, osservai la tazza ormai vuota e mi alzai anche io, fuggendo da quella casa. Perché non potevo credere che mi vedesse in quella maniera, tanto subdola da fingere il sesso.  
Ed ora dovrò ricominciare a stargli vicino, a sorridergli, a baciarlo avendo la totale consapevolezza che lui mi veda così cattiva. Non lo sono e vorrei dirglielo, ma non posso farlo, non più, forse. È troppo deluso da me, mi ha idealizzata come la sgualdrina che, pur di vincere, apre le gambe in diretta nazionale, esattamente come Haymitch stesso mi disse soltanto qualche mese fa. Io non sono così, io non l'avrei mai fatto se non fosse stato Peeta, se non avessi avuto così paura di perderlo. Io non potrei mai.  
 _«Tirati su!» Dico ad alta voce, perché ho imparato che non esiste un modo gentile per svegliarlo. Il suo russare si interrompe un momento, quasi interrogativamente, poi riprende. Lo spingo più forte. «Tirati su, Haymitch. È il giorno del tour!» Apro la finestra con uno sforzo, inspirando a fondo l'aria pulita di fuori. Sposto i piedi in mezzo all'immondizia sul pavimento, dissotterro una caffettiera di stagno e la riempio d'acqua. Il fornello non è del tutto spento e riesco a indurre i pochi carboni ardenti a produrre una fiamma. Poi verso un po' di caffè macinato nella caffettiera, abbastanza per essere sicura che la bevanda ottenuta sarà buona e forte, e metto il tutto sul fornello._  
Haymitch è ancora privo di sensi. Visto che nient'altro ha funzionato, riempio un catino di acqua gelata, glielo scarico in testa e mi scanso con un balzo. Dalla gola gli esce un verso gutturale da animale. Salta su calciando la sedia tre metri più indietro e brandendo un coltello. Ho scordato che quando dorme ne tiene sempre uno stretto in mano. Avrei dovuto strapparglielo dalle dita, ma avevo troppe cose per la testa. Vomitando una bestemmia, per qualche istante squarcia l'aria di urla prima di tornare in sé. Si asciuga il viso con la manica della camicia e si gira verso il davanzale dove mi sono appollaiata, casomai dovessi svignarmela da lì alla svelta.  
«Cosa fai?» Chiede sputacchiando.  
«Mi hai detto di svegliarti un'ora prima che arrivino le telecamere». Rispondo.  
«Cosa?» Dice.  
«Idea tua». Ribadisco.  
Sembra ricordare. «Perché sono tutto bagnato?»  
«Non riuscivo a svegliarti» Replico. «Senti, se volevi farti coccolare, avresti dovuto chiederlo a Peeta».  
«Chiedermi cosa?» Il semplice suono di questa voce mi stringe lo stomaco in un nodo di emozioni spiacevoli, come senso di colpa, tristezza e paura. E nostalgia. Haymitch gli risponde prontamente, e come risultato vedo il suo sorriso tirato, mentre pulisce un coltello con l'alcol per tagliare il pane. Ed io sono completamente bloccata. Sembro una statua perché non riesco a fare altro se non osservare i movimenti di Peeta con il cuore che batte frenetico e la voglia di chiedergli di guardarmi come mi guardava un tempo. _Sorridi a me_. Penso, prima di sussultare per la sua richiesta.  
«Vuoi una fetta di pane?» Mi domanda per la seconda volta, con garbo, osservandomi con la sua ormai solita espressione delusa. Credo che non riuscirò mai a vedergliene un'altra sul viso quando parla con me. Nego con la testa e lo ringrazio.  
 _«Non c'è di che» Replica freddamente lui._ Perché il suo gelo è quello che mi merito per non essere riuscita a spiegarmi, quel giorno. Per non essere riuscita a dirgli che l'ho voluto, ma che non sono in grado di dargli quello che vorrebbe realmente. L'ho promesso a me stessa.  
 _Haymitch getta la camicia da qualche parte in mezzo al disordine. «Brrr. Voi due dovrete fare un bel po' di riscaldamento, prima che inizi lo spettacolo»._ Ma non credo che Peeta ne sia molto d'accordo. Meno sta in mia presenza, e meglio è. È bravo a recitare, in fondo. L'ho visto quando siamo tornati e le telecamere non ci lasciavano un momento libero. Sembrava quasi che fosse tutto reale. Che lui fosse mio e che io fossi sua, come sarebbe dovuto essere se non mi fossi bloccata per la paura di ciò che è successo a mia madre.  
«Non ce n'è bisogno, Haymitch. Katniss è un'attrice nata». Sento gli occhi bruciare e schiocco la lingua, come fa spesso Effie quando vorrebbe contraddire qualcosa, ma non lo fa. Volto lo sguardo verso la finestra aperta e la raggiungo, appoggiando i piedi nell'erba, diretta verso casa mia.  
Passo l'ora successiva ad essere una bambola di pezza nelle mani del mio staff di preparatori. Li sento parlare di quanto stiano vivendo il loro sogno – grazie alla mia vittoria – e di come sperino che anche nei Quarter Quell possano avere il vincitore tra le mani. Ed io mi ritrovo a pensare che dovrò essere un mentore, insieme a Peeta. Dovrò cercare di fare quello che ha fatto Haymitch con me l'anno scorso. Rabbrividisco soltanto al pensiero e mi sfrecciano davanti i volti dei ragazzini che vedo a scuola. Quando mi chiedono di Peeta, poi, mi irrigidisco come la corda tesa del mio arco. Cerco il mio sorriso migliore, se mai ne abbia uno, e rispondo quanto stiamo bene e quanto siamo innamorati. _Bugiarda_. Cerco di scacciare via l'ultima battuta che Peeta mi ha rivolto e penso a Primrose, a quanto sia cresciuta nell'ultimo anno. Non avrei mai creduto di potermi sentire sollevata nel momento in cui Effie entra nella mia stanza e riferisce che il Tour sta per cominciare.  
«Muoviamoci, non vorremo farci aspettare, spero!» E mi chiedo perché sia qui e non con Peeta.  
Scendo le scale nel mio abito invernale, e Cinna mi abbraccia, augurandomi buona fortuna. Mi servirà. Come ha detto Haymitch, i miei rapporti con Peeta non sono così idilliaci e non so cosa aspettarmi una volta che dovrò abbracciarlo, e baciarlo. Ce l'ha troppo con me per fingere di amarmi?  
«Vai, Katniss!» Effie mi sospinge oltre la porta della mia casa e, dal portico, vedo le telecamere inquadrarmi. Ci metto un secondo di più per stamparmi in faccia un sorriso felice. Peeta esce pochi secondi dopo di me e mi volto verso di lui. È ora di entrare in scena, è ora di recitare.  
 _Il mio viso si apre in un enorme sorriso e comincio a camminare verso Peeta. Poi, come se non riuscissi a trattenermi, mi metto a correre. Lui mi afferra e mi fa girare in tondo, poi scivola e cadiamo nella neve, io sopra di lui, ed è lì che ci baciamo per la prima volta dopo mesi. È un bacio avvolto da pelliccia, fiocchi di neve e rossetto, ma sotto tutto questo sento la solidità che Peeta mette in ogni cosa. E so di non essere sola. Per quanto lo abbia ferito, so che non mi tradirà di fronte alle telecamere. Non mi condannerà dandomi un bacio senza entusiasmo._ Siamo ancora a terra, con me sopra di lui, e mi sembra che lo stringessi nella medesima maniera una vita fa. Mi rendo conto solo ora quanto questo tipo di contatto con Peeta mi sia mancato. Appoggio i miei palmi sulle sue guance e continuo a non alzarmi, continuo a bearmi di questo bacio nel quale Peeta sta mettendo tutto se stesso e penso che, forse, ci sia ancora qualcosa possibile da salvare nel nostro rapporto ormai fantasma. Perché questo bacio mi ricorda quelli della grotta, avvolti nel sacco a pelo, e non quelli dati per finta davanti alle telecamere al nostro ritorno. _Per qualche ragione, a pensarci mi viene voglia di piangere._ La voce di Caesar mi riporta alla realtà dopo non so quanti minuti e mi ritrovo a desiderare di non alzarmi più, di distruggere le telecamere e continuare a baciarlo fino alla prossima Mietitura, ma non lo faccio. _Invece lo tiro in piedi, infilo la mano guantata sotto la sua ascella e lo conduco allegramente a camminare al mio fianco._ Caesar comincia con le sue solite domande sul nostro rapporto e sento Peeta irrigidirsi un attimo sotto il mio tocco, ma cerca di trovare la concentrazione e comincia a farmi i complimenti, a farli a tutti e due, sviolinando che la nostra relazione va a gonfie vele ed ogni momento è buono per passare del tempo insieme, anche se mia madre non è del tutto d'accordo, come la sua, d'altronde. E Peeta lo racconta così bene, con così tanto entusiasmo che mi domando se non sia la verità. La realtà è che, tra i due, il miglior attore è proprio Peeta.  
Quando le telecamere si spengono, so che è il momento di lasciarlo andare, di poter trovare una scusa per correre via, da Prim, magari. Per stare con lei, visto che sto per andarmene; per salutarla a dovere. Ma non voglio interrompere l'intreccio delle nostre mani. Infatti, è lui che lo fa, mentre continuo ad osservare la sua mano cadere molle lungo il suo fianco. «Bella interpretazione, Katniss». Alzo lo sguardo sui suoi occhi per abbassarli immediatamente. Non c'è rabbia nella sua voce, questa volta, soltanto apatia nei miei confronti e mi domando come sia riuscito a darmi tanto, con quel bacio, se è questo quello che prova ora per me: il nulla.  
«La tua di più». Rispondo, allora, sentendomi comunque offesa da non so bene cosa. In fondo è normale che pensi che abbia recitato. Non attendo risposta, che non credo sarebbe mai arrivata e, tentando di sorridere, stringo una spalla di Prim, camminando insieme a lei fino alla stazione.  
«Mi raccomando, Katniss, cerca di divertirti un po'». Mi dice ed io sbuffo.  
«Come se sia possibile». Rispondo, prima dell'arrivo di Effie che schiocca le dita, ordinandomi di salire nel treno. «Ci vediamo quando torno». L'abbraccio un'ultima volta e raggiungo Peeta che mi aspetta. Mi tende una mano e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, la stringo per aiutarmi a farmi salire gli scalini. Come se avessi effettivamente bisogno del suo aiuto. 

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **La rubrica della Pavonessah** :  
> Buonsalveh, genteh!  
> Qui è la vostra amatah(?) Gatta aka Pavonessa che vi parlah, perché questa storiah è MIAH, e le noteh le faccioh IOH…Contentih? *punta fucile*  
> Lo vedo dai vostri sorrisih spontanei che lo siete, suh :’D  
> Dato che sono stiticah ed ho già scritto la _prefatio_ , le note di oggi saranno molto brevi.  
> Alcune precisazioni:  
> Questa What If inizia a pagina 298 di Hunger Games. Le parti in italic (banalmente “corsivo”) sono citazioni del libro stesso.  
> La canzone, [“Until The Day I Die” degli Story of the Year](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9WKZpC9UbU&noredirect=1) non solo è stata la fonte d’ispirazione per il titolo, ma ne è un po’ la colonna Sonora, per il testo che sembra scrittoh per questa storiah, davveroh.  
> UtdId (sono pesaculah, abbrevvioh) è una What If bella grossa, che quindi può essere letta anche da chi ha letto solamente Hunger Games, in quest’ottica la Piantanessah si è premurata di non “saltare” nulla a piè pari.  
> …e per questa volta è tuttoh, pampinih e pampineh! Ho un appuntamento di mezzanotte con Finnickinoh per spartire le zollette che riceve con i vostri commenti…Non vorrete mica lasciarci a bocca asciutta?  
> Lot of love  
> LaGatta
> 
>  
> 
> **Ringraziamenti** :  
> [LaGattaImbronciata](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=590448) aka la Pavonessah. Questa storia non sarebbe iniziata senza di te, senza la tua dolcezza e bontà. E te l'avevo promesso che l'avrei scritta, per te. Certo, sarebbe dovuta essere una OS e non una long, ma sappiamo bene, ormai, che non possiamo fare pronostici. Ma non ti devo ringraziare soltanto per il fatto che tu mi abbia fatto iniziare a scrivere questa fanfiction, ma anche e soprattutto perché mi sei stata a fianco per tutta la stesura della fic, aiutandomi, spronandomi, plottando insieme e aiutandomi nei dialoghi e nell'introspezione. In tutto. Perché questa non è la **mia** fic, ma è **tua**. Nata per te e con te. E devo ringraziarti con tutta me stessa per il semplice fatto che mi stai vicino, mi sei stata vicino e che mi aiuti, sempre. Il mio mastrino non bilancia, nei tuoi confronti, ma fortunatamente non sono Kitkat... e troverò comunque il modo per _sdebitarmi_. Sei fantastica. E te l'ho già detto e te lo dico spesso, ma senza di te non riuscirei più a scrivere. Quindi grazie ancora. Ti voglio bene, tesoro.  
> [radioactive](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Radioactive/595403180552922?fref=ts) aka Renny cuoreh che ha creato questo banner con la sua bravura nell'arte grafica. Questo banner è la bellezza e l'adoroh perché è davvero tantoh cuoreh per il fatto di avermi fattoh il banner T0T Grazieh! *debbina ti abbraccia strettah strettah!* Sei gentilissima!  
>  E un grazie speciale a tuttah la mia famigliah virtuale. Gabry, Sun, yingsu e tutte le persone che sono diventate tanto importanti per me e che adoro, che ho conosciuto in questo fandom. ♥ Vi adoroh! T///T
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
